The Devil Alchemist
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh and live in peace... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory. The Devil Alchemist might want to keep his wits about seeing as one of those forces has ties to his past.
1. Knight of Sirti

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD X Buso Renkin

Title: The Devil Alchemist of Sitri

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona, Tsubaki, SeraFall, ?, ?, ?, ?

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Okay so a little background on why I'm doing this story. I always see people do things like Just give Naruto to Rias either by making him her queen or pawn. There are a few stories where Naruto is in Sona's Peerage but he always ends up saving Rias.

Also I don't hate Rias, but I don't like her either. Most if not all her Peerage were random gets instead of her scouting for them. The only one she scouted was Issai, and though him she gained Xenovia, Asia, and Rossweisse. In short Rias is probably the one person in DXD who is REALLY overrated.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback_

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 **"Broken World!" Attacks**

Anyway I don't own Naruto or High School DXD

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Knight of Sirti**

 **Location: Underworld- Sinti Frozen plains**

 **Place: Frozen Forest**

 **Time: 1800**

"AHHHHHH!" came the yell of a girl as yet another tree was destroyed in her rage.

11-year-old Sona Sitri was beyond pissed off. She had shed her prim and proper demeanor to allow her more devilish wrath to come to the surface. Her glasses had broken several minutes ago due to the sheer cold that she was producing in her wrath. They really couldn't blame her as her childhood friend had passed the buck to her in the form of a marriage contract to the Phenex Clan, the Sitri Clan's Rivals.

Sona was a cold beauty that was normally static, her hair was styled in a bob cut that went to her shoulders, violet eyes, wearing a floor length blue dress,

While the Clan was quite upset that Riser wouldn't marry Rias, but Sona was alright as well.

"Serafall-sama is Sona going to be okay?" asked her [ **Queen** ] Tsubaki. Looking at the woman who was in charge of Devil.

Tsubaki could have passed as Sona's twin sister, but her hair went to her knees, with her left eye being violet and her right eye brown. She wore a Miko outfit.

Serafall put her hand on Tsubaki's head. "Don't worry Tsubaki-chan. She just needs to get it out of her system," said Serafall.

Serafall was considered the most Beautiful devil in the underworld and was the Self-preclaimmed rival of Gabrial of the Seraph. Standing at 5'6" with massive DD-cup breasts, blue eyes, long black hair pulled into twin pigtails, wearing a pink top with no sleeves, pink skirt, black and pink thigh high heeled boots, and a staff in er hands.

She looked at her sister who was in angish wishing she could help her.

 **Location: Sitri territory**

 **Place: Sorrow City**

 **Time: 1300**

Serafall, Sona, and Tsubaki walked though the small city. Serafall brought Sona here at her request to do some shopping and hopefully get some of her anger out of her system. It had been 5 days since the contract indecent and already Sona and Rias were bitter enemies instead of rivals. They would be sharing a territory soon and would have to work past what happened.

As they walked a head of blond hair caught Sona's eye as he bumped into her sister and walked past them. Sona didnt think about it but she and Tsubaki stopped as Serafell smiled.

"It's not a good idea to steal from a Satan Young boy," said Serafall.

The boy tensed up before he ran. Sona and Tsubaki chased after him. He turned down an ally and would have lost Sona and Tsubaki had Serafall not appeared before him ith a grin on her face.

"Sweet boy it's not nice to steal from people," said Serafall holding her wallet in her hand.

Sona looked at the boy who had stole from her sister. He was probably the same as if not a year younger then her and Tsubaki, He stood at 5'2" dirty wild blond hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek, blue eyes, wearing ripped jeans, a dirty white shirt, and orange jacket, and boots.

"Young man you stole that wallet from my sister," said Sona.

The young man in question narrowed his eyes. "So what!? Your rich. I need the cash to live another day," said the boy. "You can go another day without. I can't. It's been two weeks since I last ate anything,"

Serafall gasped before pulling the boy into a hug. "Oh you poor sweet boy!"

Sona raised an eyebrow. "Two weeks?" asked Sona

The boy growled. "yeah two weeks!"

Sona smirked at the boy. Sure he was rough around the edges, but that rough part also went along with diamond. Sona had always had an idea of what she wanted when she started to build her peerage. While Sona valued intelligent there was something she valued more. Heart. While Rias was building her peerage around Gears and power and Riser a harem, Sona built her around heart. Tsubaki had a sacred gear, but Sona didn't care about that. She cared about the heart in her servants.

The boy pouted with a glare that Sona found cute so she couldn't help let out a giggle.

"What's so damn funny!" yelled the boy

"Nothing. What if I told you that I could make it to where you never go hungry again?" asked Sona.

"I'm listening," said the boy. "my name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto by the way,"

"My name is Sona Sitri. I want you to become my [ **Knight** ]," said Sona holding up a glowing blue knight piece.

00000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. The Two Kings

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist of Sitri

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, ?,?,?,? Saji X Momo

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Wow. This fic was HYPE! I expected every comment to be negative about what I said about Rias, Akano, Issei, and the rest. I expected hate. I expected a lot of things, but not what happened. 203 favs and 292 followers! That's HYPE. But with the good there is bad and I will express some things that were brought up in reviews. First this is a General thing. Long chapters are my weakness. I normally make a chapter around 2500 words. I'll try to make them longer, but don't take my word for it. I'll try and upload once a week.

Also to let you guys know I won't be using the traditional Seven sins that are known in Christianity. The sins in this story are as follows Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy,Vanity, and Despair.

Now onto the review responses

 **The Shadow overlord279:** How Rias tricked Sona into the contract is something I plan to keep to myself for a while. I've read a few other stories where Naruto is on Sona's Peerage, but as I said it's always Naruto rushing off to save Rias and that pisses me off.

 **Otsutsuki no Yami:** I don't know what to tell you man. This isn't the story for you. I don't have a problem with Naruto having chakra and using it, but I do have a problem when nearly all stories have Naruto be an unstoppable Juggernaut that NOONE can touch because of his chakra.

 **Beastyd22:** I don't plan to give it up. Honestly it was originally going to be a 'clear from my mind' one off if people didn't like it.

 **Phantom of the Sith:** So the best way I can explain it would be that Naruto's abilities are combat based. If you've ever seen Buso Renkin then that is the best way to explain it. He will have abilities related to FMA:B.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: The Two Kings**

 **Location: Kouh**

 **place: Kouh Academy**

 **Time: 1645**

The bell to signal the end of the school day was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because the School was letting out for the weekend. A curse due to the fact that it was time for the weekly Student Council meeting. That and Sona would be bitching at them if their homework wasn't done. Naruto didn't want to hear his master's mouth at the moment.

The last 5 years had been kind to the young orphan. At 16 He had grown from 5'2 to nearly 5'11" with muscle from his training and tanned skin, he wore a white button up shirt, a tie, and the school jacket and pants. Instead of the loofers he chose boots. This was Uzumaki Naruto the hundred arms [ **Knight** ] AKA the Devil Alchemist of Sona Sitri. He was in his second year. He had started at Kuoh last year at the behest of Sona and Serafall. He honestly wanted nothing to do with School seeing as how he saw himself as a warrior.

The Blond haired male felt someone shaking him. Sighing in annoyance Naruto turned to look at his fellow student council/ Peerage member and best friend Nimura Ruruko. Ruruko was a beautiful girl as most devil women tended to be. She was called Big Boob loli by several males who wanted to get into her skirt she stood at 5'1" with Large C-cup breasts, long legs that were attached to rather thick thighs, big green eyes, long brown hair in twin ponytails with green clips in her hair. She wore the Kuoh Female uniform which consisted white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and her rather memorable green stripped stocking that came up to her thighs. This was one of Sona's two [ **Pawns** ]. She was a first year student who idolized Naruto.

"What do you want Ruru-chan?" asked Naruto in slight annoyance.

"Sona-sama called us to the student council room Aniki. It's time for our weekly meeting," said Ruruko with her hands in front of her with a grin on her face. The spunky first year getting several boys to drool over her only for Naruto to glare at them making them back off.

Naruto nodded before getting up and yawning. As the duo made their way down the hall many people made way for the tall youth and the small girl. While Ruruko was a bit of a mean girl, Naruto was an outright bad boy. He was considered a delinquent due to his blond hair and blue eyes, despite being 1/3 Japanese according to Sona to cover why he had a Japanese name. While he seemed to look the part Naruto was actually fairly approachable to most people. It was actually one of the reasons Sona made him the Chairman of the Discipline Squad which only consisted of himself, Ruruko as his Deputy, and four members from each year. Ruruko worked well with Naruto. In fact they made up 2/3rds of Sona's 'Strikers/Enforcers' They were her Vanguard. It also didn't hurt that Naruto was probably the most versatile member of her entire Peerage.

"So anything to report from the Squad?" asked Naruto as he stopped by his locker and put away his bag, before grabbing a white hexagon with a C on it. As well as grabbing his student council armband. A white armband with the kanji for discipline on it with Captain next to it

"Not really aniki," said Ruruko as she grabbed her own gray hexagon with XXXVII on it. She also grabbed her own arm band. One that matched Naruto's but with the Kanji for vice captain.

"I'm surprised that the Perverted Trio aren't up to anything today. I was sure that I would have had at least one of them try and fight me today," said Naruto thinking that he was going to hear from his most frequent guests to the School holding area.

"Well you know those three. They can't stay out of trouble for long. Besides I'm sure the Kendo girls are going to get them," said Ruruko smirking at the thought of those assholes getting beaten up.

"It's there own fault for being the annoyances they are. I wouldn't be surprised if they did something drastic, especially that bald haired boy. He's a rapist in the making and I'm sure that glasses is into some Illegal stuff on the internet. The only one I don't have to many problems with Issei his perversion is just a tad over the top. If he tuned it down just a few notches," said another boy joining them.

He had short blonde hair that was less vibrant then Naruto's, Gray eyes, wearing the males uniform without the Blazr and his sleeves rolled up. This was Genshirou Sanji. Sona's other [ **Pawn** ] who was revived a little over 3 months ago. He was a bit of an annoyance to Naruto since Saji considered Naruto his 'rival'. Even though every time they fought Naruto schooled him in hand to hand combat and even magic. Even though Naruto himself professed that he wasn't good with magic.

Ruruko Blushed looking at the boy before her. It wasn't really a secret that her and another peerage member named Momo had crushes on the boy, even though Ruruko also had a bit of a crush on Naruto. Ruruko had known Saji since middle School, but Naruto she had known since her first year of High School they were both kind young men once you got to know them, instead of their tough guy or bad boy personas.

"Hey Saji-san are you coming with us to meet Sona-sama?" asked Ruruko,

"Naturally," said Saji with a smirk. "I mean I am the secretary of the Council,"

The trio made their way to the council room. As they arrived at the room the door opened showing two people at the door. Kuoh Academies Great ladies and duo that were practically sex on legs. Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. Both girls were tall. Rias stood at 5'9 and Akeno at 5'8". Rias had Crimson locks that went to the middle of her back, wheres Akeno had long black hair that went to her ankles in a ponytail. Both girls had ridiculous bodies with Rias having DD-cup breasts and Akeno with a G-cup breast. Where's rias had Blue eyes, Akeno had violet eyes.

The trio backed away as the duo walked out. As they did Rias stopped in front of Naruto and smiled. "So when can I expect you to come and become one of my cute little servants Naruto-kun? Better yet the day you become my lover?" asked Rias putting her hand on Naruto's Cheek.

Naruto frowned. "The day Sona-sama trades me to you Gremory-sama. Which will never happen as i play to big a role in her plans Gremory-sama," said Naruto as he moved her hand away from his cheek.

Rias pouted before she smirked. "Such a shame really. There are benefits to being a _free_ woman who can take whatever lovers she wants to her bed. I'm still saving myself though," said Rias before kissing Naruto on the check.

Akeno laughed. "It'd be easier if you gave me Naruto-kun to break for you Rias-sama. Or don't Breaking you will be way more fun," said Akeno kissing Naruto's other cheek

"Rias don't you need to go fulfill your duties as the Co-ruler of our territory?" asked Sona coming out of the door with Tsubaki following her, both having narrowed eyes.

Rias turned to her former friend/Rival/Co-ruler. Sona had filled out over the years and now had B-cup breasts, and now stood at 5'5. She wore the female version of the uniform.

Rias smiled at her former friend. "Sorry Sona. I was just speaking with my future [ **knight** ]," said Rias looking at Naruto with lust filled eyes.

Sona frowned as she allowed a bit of her demonic power to flow. "Leave my pressure Gremory or do you wish to face my col wrath!?" said Sona as ice began to form around her feet.

Rias got a calculating look, before she shrugged before waving at Naruto as she and Akeno walked away. Once they were gone Naruto, Saji, and Ruruko walked into the office following Sona to see Tsubaki and Momo there as well. Tsubaki stood at the same height as Sona, but had filled out with Massive C-cup breasts.

Momo was a silver haired beauty that stood at 5'4" with C-cup breasts, and Blue-green eyes. She wore the female uniform.

"Are you alright Sona-sama? You seemed fairly tense there for a moment," said Naruto looking at his [ **King** ].

"I'm fine. I just received a message from Riser today as well as some news from Rias that has me a bit out of sorts. Once i have more information on the subject i'll fill you in," said Sona taking her seat at the table.

Saji, Ruruko, and Naruto all frowned hearing this. Sona made it clear to everyone before they joined that She was trying to get out of a marriage with Riser Phenex. None had ever met him save for Naruto and Tsubaki. Both were not fans and refused to allow their master to marry such a vile creature. While Sona had gone into despair for a while Naruto and Tsubaki had started preparations to save their master from the marriage. One of those had to do with Naruto learning under Ajuka Beelzebub for 2 years as a favor to Serafall. He had told Sona and Tsubaki about what he learned and the things he could now create.

"Enough about that. It's time to get to work," said Sona.

"Hai," said everyone.

"Hey Sona-sama where's that Lazy wolf and my adorable Kohai?" asked Naruto crossing his arms as he stood against the wall.

"Both of them are doing contracts. Although I would prefer if you showed respect to Loup-san. He is the strongest member in the Peerage after yourself Naruto," said Sona having no dilusions about who where her strongest pieces.

Naruto snorted before he sat down at his seat and began to do his work. A few hours would pass, before they finished what they were doing. After about 30 minutes of work a seal appeared on Sona' desk before a piece of paper appeared.

Sona picked it up and read over the contents before looking at Naruto, Ruruko, and Saji. "A witch has appeared within our territory. She had violated the decree from the Magic Society. This is a direct order from Levaitan-sama and the Supreme Sorcerer that this witch Darcy of the Storm is here by excommunicated and deemed a class C threat with a Dead or Alive Tag attached to her head. Her last known where about are here in Kuoh near the Business district. . Your orders as as Follows kill the Witch and capture her grimore," said Sona.

Naruto, Ruruko, and Saji all bowed to their Master. "Hai Kichou," said the Trio as they prepared to go and kill the witch that dared to encroach on their master's territory.

000000000000000000000000

I redid Sona's entire peerage because out of all of them only three of them stood out to me aside from Saji. And that's not including Sona, Tsubaki, Loup, and Bennia. There are 4 slots open on Sona's team right now and I'm thinking of adding two specific girls to the peerage but the last two or one depending on how I do it I'm not sure who they will be. I'd love to hear your thoughts on who it should be. PM in and i'll take them into consideration. Also if you guys want to know what their primary sin is I'll be happy to share them with you.

Sona's Peerage

King: Sona

Queen: Tsubaki

Bishop: Momo, ?

Knights: Naruto, Bennia

Rooks: Loup, ?

Pawn: Saji(x4), Ruruko, ?, ?


	3. Taking out the witch

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Tsubaki/Serafall/?/?/?/? Saji X Momo

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sitri's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Would you believe that I had to cut off my cell phone both times I uploaded the story and chapter 2. Due to the fact that so much stuff flooded my inbox I had to shut it off just to get some sleep fo work the next day. So a few people put forwoard a lot of good names. I will tell you that one of the people who is in the harem and will join Sona's Peerage will appear in this chapter. Honestly she became one of my Low key underated favorites.

I got more then a few reviews to talk about here so lets go.

 **Beastyd22:** So Romance wise it will be a slow pace. I'll try and make the chapters longer but as I said in the second chapter no promises

 **Phantom of the Sith:** Want to take a guess as to what Naruto's weapon is?

 **The Storm Master 567:** Honestly i'm not sure. Yes I made Rias a little OOC, but I took it to the extrme, I have a feeling that Cannon Rias's Sin of Power is Pride. I never figured out what Sona's was, but for the purposes of this story her's will be Wrath with hints of Envy.

 **Lightningblade49:** Oh you have no idea what I have in store.

 **DMCdante-rocks:** glad your enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are short, but as I said it is my weakness.

 **Cryo Threshold:** No you can nominate anyone you want.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Taking out the witch**

 **Location: West of Kuoh**

 **Place: Abandoned Manor**

 **Time: 1800**

The Magic Society was one of two HUMAN factions that didn't want anything to do with the Vatican or the Heavenly Faction. The Hero faction which focused on Chi as their main source of power, the Magic Society focused on Mana to get the job done. There were also 'ranks' within the Magic Society. The Sorcerer Supreme was the strongest Mana user in the human world. Other then that their were the Strongest members of Each Class. Sorcerer, Mage, Wizard/Witch, Enchanter/Enchantress, and Elemental.

Darcy of the Storm just happened to be an Enchantress with Elemental ties to her past. Even though her offical Moniker was Darcy of the storm she much preferred Witch of Illusions seeing as her Coven sister Stormy was more of the weather manipulator. The only reason she was even in Kuoh was because she needed to get the item that would allow them to reach far beyond their current C-class ranking.

Darcy looked at her ceiling mirror and smiled as she looked at herself and was tempted to touch and fondle herself thanks to her sheer beauty. Darcy at the tender age of 21 stood at 5'9 D-cup breasts attached to a coke bottle figure with floor length brown hair with her bangs being a shade of yellow, hazel eyes, wearing indigo bodysuit with no sleeves and capri-style pants indigo gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Oh how sexy she was. With a body like hers she had had a few lovers, but none lasted longer then a few months. If it wasn't at her sister's instantiate she would have enchanted the head Mage of their 'Former' coven.

One of her enthralled servants entered her quarters and bowed to her. She wasn't any older then 15, She stood at 5'1 with absolutely massive D-cup breasts and a very curvous body, dull yellow eyes showing that she as surly enchanted, wearing a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a white shirt with puffs pull on white sleeves, brown gloves with yellow trim. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots. She gave a curtsy to her Mistress.

"What do you want Mami?" asked Darcy with a hint of annoyance.

"Forgive me Mistress our wards were breached and I thought that you would like to know," said the young woman.

Darcy sighed before swiping her hand. " **View** ," said Darcy.

The mirror changed showing three devils in her words. A girl and two good looking boys. The blonde with whiskers was handsome and gave an air of danger that Darcy liked when she chose her toys. He would prove to be entertaining for several months.

"I like the blonde with whiskers. Mami I'll leave the girl and dull blonde to you. **Eliminate** them, I have something special for him," said Darcy getting up and vanishing.

Mami turned on her heel and left the room as she did she summoned two white long-rifles with crosses on the buttstocks of the weapons. Her dull eyes came to life as they glowed, even as the smile never left her face.

 **Location: West Kuoh**

 **Place: Outside the manor**

 **Time: 1810 (Friday)**

Naruto walked forward with his hands in his pocket with Ruruko on his left and Saji on his right. The house they were approaching was in the middle of a small forest just outside of Kuoh. It was a nice area and could easily be missed if one wasn't paying attention. Also the Rune and Magic Barriers didn't hurt to much either. Naruto had managed to use his own demonic magic and skills with barriers to open a hole in them. Sona had made it a point that all members of her Peerage could use, detect and if needed destroy a barrier. As the approached the house Naruto raised his hand to signal his companions to stop.

As they did the door opened as a young woman walked out holding two rifles. Upon seeing the weapons all three got into stances. Naruto got into a loose boxing stance, Saji held out his left arm, and Ruruko held two roman styled short swords in a reverse grip

"Is this the target?" asked Saji.

"No, but something about her isn't right," said Ruruko.

"She's enchanted," said Naruto.

"Greetings visitors. My name is Mami. Tomoe Mami. My Mistress Darcy is awaiting the whiskered one in the summoning chamber. However you two are not allowed to pass," said Mami.

Naruto looked at the two of them before looking at them. Saji stand guard as back up. Don't interfere in this fight between Ruruko and Mami-san," said Naruto.

Saji nodded understanding Naruto's train of thought. If Darcy had a subordinate she probably had allies as well. Holding his left arm up a small purple lizard appeared. Naruto walked forward as Mami walked forward. As they past each other Naruto stopped an looked at her. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything as he walked into the house.

Mami looked at her two opponents with a grin. "Please make this entertaining for me," said Mami holding up one rifle.

Ruruko didn't waste anytime and pulled out a hexagon shaped item. "Buso Renkin!" yelled Ruruko as the hexagon opened up before the area was covered in a blue light. The hexagon left her hand and began to form around her legs up to the middle of her thigh in boots with layered dark green greaves and a two inch heel. " **Buso Renkin of the Greaves! Lightning Swift!"**

Sanji narrowed his eyes. _"So Ruruko-san your planning on ending this quickly,"_ thought Saji.

Ruruko was the fastest member of the entire Peerage when she used lightning swift. She could out speed a knight easily. Also thanks to her side effect the longer a battle went on the faster she got. Oh she could also generate lighting with her kicks when they were charged.

Ruruko vanished in a burst of lightning before appearing Mami. Mami to her credit didn't flinch as she raised her rifle and blocked each strike from Ruruko. While she was forced to back up, she wasn't being idle. Jumping backwards she fired frm one rifle before twisting and fireing from the second. Ruruko blocked both bullets before jumping into the air. And began to spin like a buzzsaw Mami aimmed at Ruruko only to find her hand stopped by a glowing purple line.

Mami was hit in the stomach with a lightning charged kick and screamed out in pain as she blacked out. She fell to the ground out cold.

Ruruko turned to Saji with a frown. "Why did you interfere Saji no baka!?" yelled Ruruko.

"Better to finish this fast instead of drawing it out. Besides I can't let one of my friends get hurt," said Saji.

Ruruko blushed hearing this and began to mumble about not ready yet... kids... Naruto being a jealous lover. Saji looked on in total confusion.

 **Location: West Kuoh.**

 **Place: Inside the Manor**

 **Time: Same time**

Naruto opened the door that lead to the summoning chamber and found Darcy sitting at a table on the loft. Darcy turned to Naruto as she shut her book as chains appeared around it.

"I take it that's your Grimore?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is. Or to be more precise it is the collected knowledge of the past 10 generations of our Coven. Sorry. I meant our true coven. The power of the TRIX," said Darcy standing up.

Naruto smirked. "Thanks for making my job easy," said Naruto.

Darcy snapped her fingers and Naruto was stopped by a magic barrier. Naruto looked at the barrier and touched it only to get electrocuted. Looking at his burned fingers with an annoyed expression, he turned his view back to Darcy. As she seemed to be walking around the barrier. Licking her lips she eyed Naruto.

"Yes. You will make a nice toy for a while. I hope your packing something nice downstairs," said Darcy as her eyes began to glow purple. "Now **parere me**!"

Naruto felt the parasite try to invade his mind. It wasn't as subtle as a scale, more like a sludge hammer breaking though a brick wall. Even with such an attack she was still lacking in power to even attack his mental barriers. Naruto sighed before putting his hand out.

" **Repel**!" yelled Naruto breaking the connection

Darcy yelled in pain as she grabbed her head and backed away from the barrier. That was all Naruto needed before he clapped his hands and slapped the ground. While Naruto sucked at Regular magic and even worse at Science he was pretty good at Alchemy. Most people thought that Alchemy was just a way to transcend the rules of life. Turning lead to gold or water to wine. No it was so much more then that. It was the power to rewrite reality itself. The amount of time and effort that went into the research was crazy. Naruto honestly had three completed tomes on the subject, but that was neither here nor there.

The barrier scattered like glass as Darcy managed to regain her footing.

"Damn you!" Darcy held out her hand. " **Come and do my bidding! Undead knight**!"

The room shuck for a moment as Naruto jumped onto the loft as a Death Knight appeared in the center of the room. The blond frowned seeing the knight. It was a hulking black skeleton with a twisted sword and a massive shield, a loin cloth protected his 'modesty' while he had on chest, shin, shoulder armor and a helmet. The Death Knight roared a challenge as he looked at Naruto.

"Kill him," said Darcy as she took out a small slip up paper and allowed it to attach itself to the air as a portal opened up. Darcy stepped though as the portal closed.

Narto growled in annoyance as he pulled out his white kagurke. " **Buso Renkin of the metal jacket**!" yelled Naruto as it opened up and began to cover his body. He gained black pants, a sliver colored duster with a shoulder cape, black gloves, and a silver hat that was so low you couldn't see his eyes. " **Silver skin**!"

The death knight looked at Naruto before swinging his sword at him! The sword connected with Naruto, only for the Death knight to stumble back. The knight looked at his sword and then at Naruto in confusion. Naruto vanished from sight before appearing before the death knight and punching it with such force that it went sailing though the wall and into the main house. The Death Knight regained it's baring and roared at Naruto as he stepped though the hole.

I thought that that would be enough to kill you. "Even at 20 percent of my full strength I can level a building! Let's try 30 then," said Naruto

Naruto vanished and appeared above the death knight! **"Uzumaki Comet Stomp!** " yelled Naruto! As he came down as his right boot seemed to heat up, before he crushed the Death Knight under foot.

Once Naruto was done he unzipped the top half of his jacket and removed his hat. He went back into the room and to the tag that she used. Picking it up Naruto examined it. Allowing Silver-skin to resend on his hand. While all Buso Renkin were powerful they also came with weaknesses to anyone who know how to spot them. Silver-skin was a 'Defensive' type Buso Renkin. It prevented Naruto from being hurt by Slashes, stabs, any magic below tier 7, however by that same respect it prevented Naruto from using Magic or Alchemy while it was on his person.

 **"Appraisal!** " said naruto as he used his hand to scan it before his eyes lit up.

As Naruto looked at the Tag he frowned. It was a one use item that allowed for teleportation to a preassigned location. While Naruto couldn't pinpoint an excat location the Magical trail was still in Kuoh. He'd ask Loup to look into any magical signatures while in his off time. Pocketing the seal Naruto put his hat back on and allowed his hand to be covered once more as he made his way out the house.

Upon walking out he saw that Saji had Mami wrapped up with his absorbing line, draining her magic.

"Did you finish the mission?" asked Ruruko.

"Negetive. Target escaped, but I have a clue to her location. Let's get Mami-san to Sona so she can get some help," said Naruto.

The duo nodded as Ruruko opened a magic circle and teleport away.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you checked out my other stories. I've always had a hard time thinking if I should drop my Twitter handle or not. Oh well other then that Next chapter will be a bit more Relationshippy.

Now as far as the... Fallen Angels go They will be mentioned, but not appear. I'm not trying to put Sona into Rias's shoes. At least not 100 percent. The Riser thing is like 100 percent of Rias's entire character in Season 1. Next chapter you'll see how different the paths between Sona and Rias are compared to each other.

Now last Chapter I promised a Character Sin list. For now its just the sin. If you want me to go in-depth let me know in the comments. Till next time.

Naruto-Pride

Saji-Envy

Ruruko-Lust.


	4. Devils don't rest

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

What's up. No long notes. Enjoy and onto the review response.

 **Plums:** No the chapter took place in the same day. I messed up the timing format. I'll put the format back to the way I normally do it.

 **White Fox16:** Interesting idea.

 **Darkwolf09:** Alchemy doesn't fall into the territory of traditional sciene or magic. It's a middle ground. Other then that you can be bad at science and good at alchemy. I'll give you two prime examples of not being good at Science, but still using alchemy. Scar and Wrath-2003 FMA- Scar is a man of religion and doesn't belive in science yet his arm does the Alchemy for him. Wrath doesn't know a thing about alchemy et uses it to fuse weapons and matreails to his body. While FMA dumb it down to Understand-Deconstruct-reconstuct, it's far from that simple.

 **Shirou Emiya1:** Yes and no. I'm keeping elements from other shows IE characters to a minimum. While some people would like for Naruto/Sona to run though Rias/Issei's story Which is what High School DXD boils down to I'd like to have Sona and her Peerage 'do their own thing' and not get trapped in 'this story needs to follow cannon' to the T.

 **Kid Coheed:** I honestly don't know how to answer ANY of what you said without spoiling anything.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone/magic communications

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Devils don't rest**

 **Location: West Kuoh**

 **Place: Naruto and Tsubaki's Apartment**

 **Time: 0630 (Saturday)**

Naruto awoke in his apartment smelling breakfast cooking. Grabbing his phone he saw that it was only 8 in the morning. getting out of bed he walked into the kitchen to see that Tsubaki was cooking breakfast in black short-shorts and a white tank top. Naruto and Tsubaki stayed together in a two bedroom apartment. Loup and Bennia shared an apartment above them.

"Good morning Ruto-Kun," said Tsubaki putting a plate in front of Naruto.

"Morning Tsu-chan," said Naruto as he yawned.

Normally the duo acted professionally around each other as was expected of the Oldest and strongest members of Sona's Peerage, but when alone they dropped all pretenses and acted as the friends they truly were. If anyone from school saw them acting so familiar everyone would think they were dating.

"So what are you doing today Ruto-kun?" asked Tsubaki as she ate a piece of toast.

"I'm meeting Saji, Mo-san, and Ruru-chan at the park to train them. Ruru-chan was asking about training her with her abilities in using her Kuregake. After the fight with Mami-san it's not surprising," said Naruto taking a sip of his juice.

While Naruto had had his Buso Renkin for over 3 years now, he still had a long way to go before he could master it.

"Remind me again what their Devil Arms are?" asked Tsubaki with a smirk.

Naruto looked at her with annoyance as she smirked at it. When Naruto first created the Alchemy Arms or Buso Renkin as he liked to call them Tsubaki Called them Devil arms. Even Sona liked the term and called them that. His teacher Akaja had called them 'watered down versions of Sacred Gears', but they worked in such a way that anyone could use them. Currently only 100 existed. Nartuo as the creator the Buso Renkin kept them under strict lock and key. Even if he was ordered to give them out Naruto wouldn't because as he had told others before ANYONE could use them. Unlike the scared Gear Human's only restriction.

"Kuragake manifests from the person's will to fight and the strength of their own souls. No two people will have the same weapon and power. Ruru-chan's Kuragake turns into the **Buso Renkin of the Leg: Lightning Swift** and Momo-san's is the **Buso Renkin of the Living Puppet: Zetsuei**. I still don't see why you won't just take one. I gave Sona-chan one **Buso Renkin of the Waves: Demon of the Deep** ," said Naruto

Tsubaki smiled as she manifested a mirror that sat snugly in her two hands and had gold trim with wings as she released it and allowed it to float behind her. " **Mirror Alice** is all I need. That in conjection with my magic and use of a are all I need in a battle," said Tsubaki.

Naruto nodded. "How much time do we have left?" asked Naruto.

"Not much. I'd say two months to a year before he comes calling. Do you think you can get Saji, Momo, and Ruruko up to the level we need them to be at?" asked Tsubaki.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Not sure. While they all have potential to be strong for each of them to unlock their Chain-break is going to require more then training," said Naruto As he got up from his seat and put his dishes away.

Naruto walked into his room and changed into a pair of orange pants and a black muscle shirt. He walked over to Tsubaki who had turned on the Tv and was probably going to binge watch romantic TV shows. Naruto walked over to Tsubaki and gave her a tender kiss on the lips that she returned. There was nothing romantic about it, it was just a thing between them.

"See you in a bit Tsu-chan," said Naruto.

"See you later Ruto-kun," said Tsubaki.

 **Location: West Kuoh**

 **Place: Park.**

 **Time: 1000**

Momo and Saji panted as they stood across from Ruruko and Naruto who while dirty were grinning like the freaking cat that caught the canaries. All four had training gear. Naruto MMA gloves, Ruruko kick pads and twin bokkens Saji gloves and Momo a bamboo sword.

"Your too strong Naruto-sempai," said Momo wearing the school gym uniform without her jacket allowing herself to breath after that rather harsh training. "Not only do you have a knights speed you also have a Rook's strength!"

Naruto sighed. "only because I trained my body to be so. Thanks to the speed boost of the [Knight] I have to work 20 times harder to gain my strength and defense abilities. Trust me it's not easy keeping that strength up wither," said Naruto.

"So how about we take this up a notch?" asked Saji releasing a bit of his power as his left arm gained a purple aura.

Naruto went into his pocket and pulled out his white Hexagon as his own power exploded. As they were about to battle they were stopped as a they felt the presence of holy magic. They looked over to the entrance to the park and saw Hiyoda Issei the most and least perverted member of the Perverted trio with a girl. The problem however was that the woman was a Fallen Angel.

"Saji, Ruruko!" said Naruto taking command in Sona's stand.

"Hai!" said the two.

"Monitor the situation here. Momo and myself will report this to Sona-sama," said Naruto.

"What should we do if she proves hostile?" asked Saji.

Naruto looked at his fellow blonde. "If they prove Hostile kill them. This is Devil Territory and the only reason we haven't done anything is because we don't know what their upto," said Naruto.

The duo nodded to Naruto before they took off following after the duo.

Momo activated a Teleportation circle, before they vanished

 **Location: North Kuoh**

 **Place: Sona's Bathroom**

 **Time: 1130**

Sona was laying in her personal bath just enjoying the hot water that kissed her skin. It was a rare occasion that she was allowed to enjoy herself. Between Rias's less then attractive attitude, Riser's constant letters, the mystery Coven that was in her territory and her sister calling her every day to see if anyone was messing with her 'Sona-tan' it was nice to relax.

She opened her eyes as a portal opened up in the bath as Naruto and Momo stepped out and both fell to a knee bowing. Sona like many 'born' devils didn't really understand the concept of Modesty. To devils who were decedents of a branched tree of Fallen angels it was a concept as Foreign to them as the sky was to deep sea fish.

Sona stepped out the bath and dawned a sheer white robe that barely went to her thighs. "Rise and speak to your king," said Sona.

The Sitri Family normally treated their servants as family, but unlike the Gremory who would allow their servants free reign when they wanted Sona made sure that her servants were aware that sometimes they were Servants attending to a Master and not her friend and Family.

"Sona-sama as I was training Momo, Ruruko, and Saji we sensed the presence of a fallen angel. She was also accompanying Hiyoda Issei. Currently I have Saji and Ruruko monitoring them," said Naruto.

Sona took a seat at her vanity mirror and took a pose. She swiped the mirror and allowed the embalm for the Gremory clan. On the other side of the mirror appeared Rias ,dressed in nothing but a bra and thong.

"What can I do for you Sona?" asked Rias crossing her arms under her more then impressive bust.

"Were you aware that Fallen Angels were operating in our territory and targeting Hiyoda?" asked Sona hiding her envy when looking at Rias's breasts.

Rias's looked at Sona with slightly narrowed eyes."They've been in the territory for about two weeks now. They've taken up residence in a abandoned church. I've also had my eye on Hiyoda seeing as he has a powerful scared gear in his left arm and could be useful in my peerage as the powerhouse that i've been missing," said Rias.

Sona frowned at the fact Rias hid this from her, but would keep the information to herself for now. "Adding another one to your collection I see," said Sona.

Rias smirked. "What can I say. I'm a greedy little devil," said Rias before she frowned. "I'm also aware of the Coven that has appeared in our shared territory. I assume that your going to deal with them?"

"So long as you deal with the fallen Angels, then I have no problems taking out the witches Coven," said Sona.

"Then we have an accord. I'll be in touch when I finish the Fallen angels off," said Rias as she allowed the connection to sever.

Sona turned to the other two. "Call Saji and Ruruko back. We need all hands on deck for this," said Sona.

"What about Loup and Biennia?" asked Naruto.

"Already on the way here. I wasn't sure, but I knew that I would need them," said Sona as she walked into her room followed by Naruto.

Sona went into her closet and grabbed some shorts and a long sleeve top. She put them on forgoing a bra and panties. Once she finished she grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"What about the girl... Mami-san?" asked Naruto.

Sona looked at Naruto. "I currently have her in a magical coma with a 5-tier magic barrier surrounding the room," said Sona.

"Do you have a familiar guarding her?" asked Naruto.

"Yes In fact should she somehow away my Familiar will get me. Speaking of which the day of the full moon is approaching. Will you get a familiar this time around?" asked Sona smiling at her servant.

"Maybe. It has been five years since I joined you. I think I will get a familiar this time around," said Naruto.

Sona smiled at Naruto before a Magical circle appeared in the middle of her room as two figures appeared in said circle. They were the 'little-big duo of Sona's Peerage. Loup Garou and Bennia Sterben a last name she chose for herself. Sona's single [ **Rook** ] and Naruto's partner [ **Knight** ].

Loup was by far the tallest member of Sona's Peerage, standing at 6'5" with a body built for fighting, with all his muscles being made for use and not show. He was a pretty handsome man. Gray hair with bangs in his face,black boots, and shine guards that went up to his knees yellow eyes, wearing a skin tight V-neck white shirt, black leather jacket with a white fur lined hood, fitted blue jean pants and a red headband. Loup was a normally quiet man of few worlds. However Sona had heard that several girls had a crush on the young man. From what Sona knew the 19 year old was dating a 17-year-old third year student.

Bennia was the shortest member of Sona's Peerage standing at 4'9 even though she was 15 and had curves and b-cup breasts, dark purple hair that is tied in a long braid by a bow with a purple skull, reaching all the way down to her hips and sleepy golden eyes. She wears a white skull mask in conjunction with her Grim Reaper clothing which consists of a light blue dress that went to the very top of her hips showing that she didn't have any underwear on and a black and white hood resembling a jester cap with a emerald gem at the tip. She also wears black elbow length gloves covered in gold neon lines with gems at the back of her wrists. Bennia was the mischievous little sister of the peerage. She liked to play pranks and was the self proclaimed Prankster queen from hell.

"Hi Sona-nee-sama!" said Bennia.

Loup looked at Bennia before giving her a small light chop to the head. "Don't disrespect Ojo-sama like that Nia-chan," said Loup.

Bennia began to tear up before she jumped on Naruto and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Aniki! Rugal is being mean to me again!" whined Bennia burying her face into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto sighed as Sona glared at Bennia. The only one allowed to hold Naruto like that was HER! Wait no. She was the leader of the Peerage, they were her servants. They were suppose to do as she says. No she wasn't Rias! Sometimes it was hard being a devil girl.

"Bennia-chan enough. This is important," said Naruto signing at the younger girls antics.

Bennia got off Naruto as she stood next to Loup as they both bowed to the woman who was their [ **King** ].

"What are your orders Ojo-sama?" asked Loup.

"I need you to find the location of the Witches Coven that is operating out of our territory illegally. Also if you happen to run across any Fallen Angel activity then report it back to me, Tsubaki, or Naruto," said Sona.

"Hai Sona-nee-sama," said Bennia smiling at her master.

"Your will be done Ojo-sama," said Loup

Bennia and Loup got up and left the house. As the duo left Naruto took a seat on Sona's bed before laying down on Sona's bed. As he did Sona joined him and hugged him.

"So planning on resting up?" asked Sona as she closed her eyes as she slowly began to drift off to sleep. As Naruto massages her scalp.

"Devil's don't rest Sona-sama," said Naruto as he pulled out a pocket watch and opened it showing a three different timers. All of them linked to his current project.

To bad he had to pay a hefty price for those materials.

"Sona-sama... Forgive me for what I have done," said Naruto as he looked at Sona, before kissing her brow.

000000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No long notes this chapter since I have to get this out and finish working on my Final Chapter of **Like the Cookies, Love the Rose.** Anyway catch you guys next chapter.


	5. Forge, Hybrid, Decay! pt 1

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

What's up everyone! Your boy Ghost back with another chapter. So i'm done a lot of thinking about the Peerage and i've also done some thinking about what is going to happen in this story as far as relationships go. Now a while back I asked everyone who they think should join the peerage. And we got some great suggestions. I'll tell you guys what slots are open, but two slots still remain. The slots still available are Rook and Bishop. Yes everyone the two pawn spots have been chosen.

Now on to the Review responses.

 **Kid Coheed:** yes you got me good with that last review. I honestly love and hate when people can figure out what my plans are to a degree.

 **Archer Chef:** I'm changing things up a lot as is, but Sona won't be getting Asia or Xenovia. I honestly love Asia and Xenovia, but they are there for Issei and as bland as I think Issei is he in one of the few characters I have no problems with in DXD. Also I never said I was bashing Rias. Trust me if I was bashing the Yoko Lithner, I think I got better tits, and a personalliy that people love, redheaded slut who wants to be the best red head female in anime and is one sex-sense shy of an orgy succubus-sorry insult to succubi everywhere-, then you'd know I was bashing her. No... Who the hell am I kidding. I'm pretty close to bashing her as is.

 **Beastyd22:** we got at least 3 chapter before then my friend. This is a bit of a slow burn story.

 **Enoix27:** I REALLY want to say what he did and the price he had to pay, but I cant. I'm saving that for Post Witch Arc. Trust me when you find out what he did your going to either hate me or your going to die laughing. It ties into the start of this chapter.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Forge, Hybrid, Decay! pt 1**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Sona's House**

 **Time: 1700 (Saturday)**

The striking of a hammer could be heard in the forge that Sona had built under her house. Or rather Serafall had built for Naruto with her -surprisingly- unlimited wealth. It was also where Naruto had all his Buso Renkin locked away. They were locked in a cage that had a 7 part seal that only Naruto and Sona knew how to open. If anyone tried to open it by brute force or magic, then the cage would self destruct destroying all the Buso Renkin inside. It was one of the reasons that Naruto wasn't forced by the Council to give them out as he could easily 'forget' the release sequence.

Naruto was bare chested with pants on and his hands wrapped in bandages. He stopped striking the item he was hitting, before he wiped his face of the sweat. He grabbed a pair of tongs and lifted the item up and dipped it in water to cool. After 10 minutes he picked it out showing that it was a golden handle with four slots for gems around the guard of the hilt. Naruto picked it up before walking over to a transmutation circle before placing it in the center of the circle. Naruto placed his hands on the circle before activating the circle. The circle glowed blue for a minute before the glow died out. Picking it up and looking at the inside of the handle to see several silver-blue glowing alchemy letters. This signified that the alchemic power had taken effect as he wanted.

Naruto nodded after careful inspection of the lettering and making sure that each sequence was lettered right and would do what it meant to do. Walking over to a table, he picked up three icy colored orbs that were each the size of a penny and carefully inserted them inside the handle before picking up the last orb which had a rainbow of colors contently swirling inside of it. Carefully placing the last orb inside Naruto preformed transmutation on the hilt, making the orbs meld to the hilt. He took the 16 inch golden colored hilt and placed in side a circle as it floated in the air. He turned to the last components. A 15 inch long, 8 inch wide, 5 inch thick slab of Blue ice and a 17 inch long 3 inch wide Orichalcum sheet. They were the last two pieces needed to finish his weapon. It would take Naruto three days to shape and forge the two together. Time he currently didn't have on his hands. Picking up the Orichalcum Naruto walked over to a auto-cad and began to set the dimensions on what he wanted. He took the Blue ice to another machine, only this one was powered by Magic. Setting it he allowed it to be cut into also getting shaped to the way he wanted. The blonde boy yawned. Going over to his pocket watch he grabbed it and opened it showing that the last components had 65 hours before they were ready to be forged together.

Walking to the stairs and walking up the stairs Naruto exited the room and sealed the door, before concealing it with a powerful illusion. Naruto walked over to Sona's room to see that his master was still asleep. Naruto went into her closet and grabbed a spare set of clothes that he kept there when he worked in the forge.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath, but showered first as not to leave a ring around the tub. As Naruto allowed himself to sink into the water he sighed in 62 hours he would be able to complete his weapon. Naruto and Loup were Sona's strongest fighters, but they were deadlocked in skills. Naruto's Silver-Skin gave him defense that rivaled that of the **[Rook** ], while Loup being a Werewolf gave him a higher natural speed then normal comparable to a **[Knight]**. Honestly When Naruto and Loup fought it often came down to a battle of speed. Currently the two of them were 16-16. Naruto was sure that the next time they fought he would be able to win.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuoh Academy Halls**

 **time: 0830 (Monday)**

Naruto walked down the hall yawning. He spent almost all Sunday working in the forge and doing contracts. While Naruto was a Middle Class Devil he still ended up with contracts fro time to him. His contracts were for whatever reason rich women who wanted to take either a young lover or son out on a date. Naruto never slept with any of them, but he got really good a planting suggestions in their minds making them think they did the deed.

Hearing some talking around the corner. Naruto grew a bit curious since classes would start in another 15 minutes. He stopped as he looked at Issei who was talking about the girl he went on a date with to his two buddies. It seemed that Issei had served his encounter wit the fallen Angel. Unlike Pure-blood Devils who had slow birth rates unless they bred with a Reincarnated Devil or Angels who couldn't breed at all due to the fact that they were born of pure, holy, or righteous souls, Fallen angels could breed with each other and humans to increase their numbers. For issei to not only have met one, but retain his memories if she didn't

"I'm telling you guys Yuuma was real!" growled out Issei.

"And I'm telling you that you were spanking it to hard to a good skin flick son," said Matsuda, the perverted baldy.

"Issei your our brother in the ways of the pervert, but if you keep this fantasy up your going to come off as just a creep," said Motohama adjusting his glasses as he allowed his hair to cover his forehead again.

"That's funny coming from you Motohama-san," said Naruto making the trio jump in fear.

"Yo it's not cool dissing a bro Uzumaki," said Matsuda growling at his archenemy.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Then how about I talk bad to all three of you shameless idiots who have small dicks and can't find a girlfriend in this reality or a fake one," said Naruto.

"It's not a crime to enjoy treasures of the flesh, especially those with small boobs and small bodies!" yelled Motohama.

"Something you'll never have glasses," said Naruto creaking his neck in preperation for a fight.

By this point the four had gathered a crowd. Most of the girls were calling for the trio's blood at the hands of their 'roguish' prince who defended their honor. The guys just wanted to see a good fight.

"I never said that, but the extremes that two of the three of you go to honestly has me worried for the safety of every female in this school," said Naruto.

"Why you punk!" yelled Matsuda throwing a punch at the head of discipline.

Naruto moved out the way and tripped the body as Motohama jumped on his back and tried to strangle Naruto with a rear naked choke. Naruto unfazed by this throw Motohama into Matsuda. He turned to Issei who charged him and throw a punch. Naruto could have easily blocked but didn't as Issei throw the attack with his left hand. This was not the first time that Naruto had to fight the trio. He had memorized the way they fight. Issei always punched with his right hand followed by a terrible attempt at a hook, however today he throw a text book example of a left straight that actually had a decent amount of power behind it. (1)

Everyone gasped as Naruto was hit and took a step back, selling the punch a little more then he should have. Mostly for the entertainment of the people.

Naruto looked at the boy and then he felt it. It was so small that most devils would miss it. Issei was using devil magic and he had a Scared Gear in his left arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had been reincarnated, but was unaware of it. Naruto would have to confer with Sona, but before that he would be speaking with Rias about this. Attacking a Devil that belonged to anther master was an offense and if Issei was really just reincarnated he was a low-class. That made Naruto his 'better' as far as devils were concerned. By all rights Naruto could kill him if he wanted. Grabbing Issei by his collar he kneed the boy hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Naruto pulled out some zip ties and bound the boys hands behind their backs.

"If you haven't learned by now then you never will," said Naruto as he went about searching their bags.

"Hey dog hands off my stuff!" yelled Matsuda ready to go a second round with Naruto if only he could get out of the bonds.

"If you were foolish enough to attack Naruto-san then your ight are no more," said Tsubaki arriving on scene after a 1st year came to find someone to help Naruto. "Are you hurt Naruto-san?" asked Tsubaki.

"I'm fine Tsubaki-sempai. My pride is more hurt due to the fact this weakling managed to hurt me," said Naruto as he pulled out a Porn mag and Lolicon videos. "I'll be locking these up in the Disciplinary office,"

"Very well then. You take care of that. I'll see to it that these three make it to detention," said Tsubaki.

Naruto was on his marry way to the office as he did so he was stopped by a girl putting a hand on his chest. The girl wasn't tall maybe standing at 5'2" with breasts there were at least C-cup, her figure was slim, but the curves of her body were undeniable. Brown hair pulled into two braids that reached her breasts, pale green eyes that ere half lidded, wearing the Kuoh Female uniform, but instead of the vest and cape combo she instead opted for the sweater vest that the alternative uniform, but people rarely wore it. She also chose long black stocking instead of white socks. This girl was Kiryuu Akia. She was the most perverted girl in the school and in true was the boys nightmare since she was often called 'witch' or 'succubus' by the boys. Mostly due to the fact that she did the same things the Perverted trio did.

Well they were half right on that. Akia was indeed a Witch/Succubus hybrid and was a member of a Den. She was the younger cousin to Kurono Kurumu. Their mother's were Ageha Kurono and Suimin Kiryuu. Both were Arch Level Succubi that had quite a bit of influence with both the Kyoto Faction and Devil faction. Of course they tended not to meddle in politics unless it affected the Succubi race as a whole. (2)

"What do you want Kiryuu-san?" asked Naruto opening the door and walking in wit hthe girl following and closing the door and magically sealing it.

"Outside of wanting your babies I have a bit of inormation for you," said Kiryuu

"What information?" asked Naruto looking at the girl.

Kiryuu smiled at Naruto. They had a bit of a strange relationship at least according to Tsubaki and Sona. Kiryuu often messed with Naruto claiming she wanted to have sex with him or have his babies. According to her it didn't hurt that Naruto had some massive grapefruits hanging from his 'python'. Naruto tolerated her due to the fact that she had the power of clairvoyance and a powerful scying ability. Sona honestly would had reincarnated her if she had some use in her overall build for a peerage, but she didn't. Instead she was content to let her be unless she did something to destabilize the peace of Kuoh or the area that encased the Sitri/Gremory Territory.

"The witch your looking for. Darcy of the storm," said Kiryuu catching Naruto's interest.

"What about her?" asked Naruto hiding the fact that he was a little impressed by her.

Kiryuu smiled as she pulled a book out of her pocket. "While I'm primarily a member of the Succubi Nation my Tou-san is a member of the Magic Society even though I rarely see him. He sent me this the other day.

Throwing the book on the table Naruto picks it up. He raised an eyebrow. "Exiled Magicals and Covens?" said Naruto as he opened the book up.

"Over the 2000 years the Magic Society has Existed several covens have come and gone either they died out or disbanded. However a few of them were exiled from the Society because they broke a cardinal Rule," said Kiryuu.

"I take it that the Coven that Darcy belongs to do this?" asked Naruto

"Hai. The Trix were exiled 1000 years ago for trying to raise the Army of Decay. A army that is said to be indestructible. No one really knows how to summon it. No one excapt the Trix. The Original Coven summoned only a fraction of this army, but they were turned away by the 'strongest' Sorcerer supreme and his army. The Trix had their minds wiped, their magic sealed and all their texts destroyed. All except for the book of Decay, which they managed to hide away where no one could find it," said Kiryuu.

"Until this generation I presume," said Naruto looking at the girl.

Kiryuu got off the table and walked to the window and crossed her arms.. "Once a Coven is exiled and their magic and minds sealed the Magic Society doesn't track them. They didn't think that the descendants of the Original Trix would arise. I can only assume that those three plan to use the Army of Decay to finish what the original Trix started,"

"What was the Original Trix's plan?" asked Naruto.

"The destruction of Humans and the advancement of all Magicals," said Kiryuu.

A knock sounded on the door. Kiryuu walked over to the door and unlocked it to allow Ruruko in. Ruruko looked at Kiryuu with a glare as the girl winked at her before leaving the room. Ruruko hated Kiryuu since she was often seen as trying to seduce Naruto and or Saji. Ruruko walked up to Naruto hand handed him some papers.

Naruto looked at the papers and put away the book for now.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Caves 20 miles outside the city**

 **Time: 0000 (Tuesday)**

Darcy was screaming into her gag as the full darkness of the blindfold kept her from seeing anything as she was bound to the wooden horse naked as the day she was born with her arms bound behind her back. While Darcy loved seeing her lovers in such positions she hated them herself. This was her punishment from the leader of their coven and her 'elder' sister for failing her mission. Even though she hated this punishment, this didn't stop her juices from flowing, but her release denied due to magic. For four days she had been at the mercy of her sister like this. Her sisters took no pleasure in her pain and she knew this. Each had a punishment tailor made for them when they did something foolish. This just happened to be hers. (3)

"Stormy remove the gag," came a voice that seemed to come from the frozen plains of hell itself.

"Of course Icy," said another voice that seemed to just crackled with electricity.

Removing the gag Darcy glared at her 'sisters'. "You've had your fun now get me down!" growled the dark witch.

"I should leave you there for another week unable to indulge in your lust, but we have bigger fish to fry. Friday will be the perfect time to summon the Army of Decay and finish what our ancestors started," said Icy with a smirk in the shadows as she cut her sister loose from her bondage.

As she was released she removed her blindfold and glared at the duo before her. Icy and Stormy had body portions similar to herself, but the diffreance was in the hair. Icy had long silvey hair that was done in a high ponytail that went to her ass and ice blue eyes she wore a one piece body suit that was blue in color with an I belt buckle. Stormy had frizzled purple hair with. Instead of a body suit she wore a purple dress.

Throwing her some clothes Darcy quickly dressed. As she took her spot in the coven thrones.

"Now that you've been punished do you have any plans to deal with the devils?" asked Icy.

"One. The blonde... He was strong that much I can attest to. Even though I didn't stick around he killed the Death knight with ease. That was a level 5 undead that he killed," said Darcy

Stormy growled. "It takes WEEKS just to forge one of those. We only have 30 of them," growled out the witch of Storms.

"Now now little sister everything is alright. We still have the others and the army of Decay on our side," said Icy.

"Not yet we don't," said Darcy.

Icy glared at Darcy. "Don't make me kick your ass again," said Icy allowing her power of said element to show.

"I'm sorry, but unlike you i'm not into incest. Or was mommy dear not hard enough on your ass when she turned you out?" asked Darcy with a smirk. (4)

Icy glared before firing a spear of ice at her sister. Darcy raised her hand stopping it. This was a pretty common thing between the three and while they never using anything above level 2 magic it kept them all somewhat on even grounds. Icy just happened to have the highest magic reserves of the three, making her the defacto Coven leader.

"When can you return to Kuoh Darcy?" asked Stormy trying to defuse the fight before it got started.

"I can go tomorrow. I'm going to take 5 death knights this time. I also narrowed the lead down to a musuem. If the Dragon Fire fragment is there then we can summon the army by Friday," said Darcy.

"Be careful of those devils and try not to activate the am. We need the the Dragon Fire fragment to summon the Army of Decay along side the Phoenix fragment," said Icy.

"i'll be quick about Icy. That I promise you," said Darcy as she rose to retire to her room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Did you really think I was done wit the witchs?! Man ya'll must not know me! The witches Arc will wrap up in one or two chapters.

A/n

1: Issei uses his left arm more then his right after he learned of his Gear. I like to think that once he became a devil even if he didn't know it he subconsciously started to use his left hand.

2: I think that by giving Kiryuu a back story she becomes far more interesting. Also Kurumu and Ageha will not appear in this story I just name dropped them.

3: Hey DXD is all about Fan service. I think this is just fan service, besides with all the strange things they use to do to 'witches' back during the inquisition they did some really messed up shit.

4: Now my knowledge of Winx Club ends around the time they discover a fairy on earth and even then by that time I started to lose interest in Winx Club. As far as I know or remember they never revealed anything about their past. If anyone has any information on the Trix that goes beyond the fairy on earth season let me know.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Note: This isn't for you alone

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

00000000000000000000000000000

THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU ALONE!

I had to put this out right now otherwise i'm going to lose my shit. Originally this was all going to be in a Starting section of the next chapter, but I can't do that otherwise this would take up about 2/3rds of said chapter. Also note that i'm not dropping any names. You know who you are and why i'm putting this out. So everyone it finally happened. The review that I knew was going to come sooner or later. The review that talks about what Rias will or won't do. The review that states that Rias didn't get her peerage though Dumb luck and it was charisma, the reviews that say that Naruto doesn't have chakra, that it's basically an OC with his looks and name. THE SHIT I KNEW WOULD happen! I'm quite aware that I haven't read or seen at least 2/5ths of the anime and I've never read the light Novels. I actually tend to be really busy during the week and often dont have the time to read them as I would like.

First let me say to those who actually like this story, are willing to talk about the happenings and will give constructive criticism/advice this isn't for you. You can stick around, but what's about to get said isn't so nice or it is. i'm trying not to be upset when i put this out.

Now that that's out the way.

Let's get the obvious response out the way: MY STORY, MY RULES, MY WAY! I'll ask people for options, but at the end of the day I have final fucking say in what happens. Trust me I listen to everything people have to say and i do try and incorporate it in my story. I've spoken with a few people about this story and they love the way it's going. 593 Favs and 735 Follows says people are digging this story man. Shout out to all ya'll. Ya'll keep me motivated to write.

The fact that Rias tricked Sona into signing the marriage contract is something I haven't seen in ANY story. This is 100 percent Original as far as it goes. Hell this has opened a door to a whole other lane. I wnat to see more stories like this. Make Akeno the Devil and Rias the fallen, Make him a servant of one of the other rookie 4. Do it don't keep it Vanilla! Open your minds. Everyone wants to stay with the satus quo. Fuck the Status quo! This is FanFiction do what you want! If you want Naruto to be mac daddy fucking Devil who no woman can be without go for it-and we have more then a few of those here-! This is the place you can do it

As for Rias having Charisma, I'm just going to say that Your so fucking wrong! Rias was DESPERATE to break the contract. So much so she was willing to 'soil' the honor of not only her brother who is the RULER of devils, but the honor/ credibility of her own family just to break it. Do you really think that if she found an out she wouldn't take it!? She's a DEVIL. Also do you really ever think about stuff like contracts around your friends!? No you don't. You see an out you fucking take it!

That's another thing I want to talk about. No matter how you look at it Rias is a devil always looking to make herself stronger or do what she needs to get ahead. Need I remind you that SHE STRIGHT UP KILLED/HAD the FALLEN ANGELS KILLED with no remorse and even took glee in it! She also saw Issei as her way to victory over Riser. Rias isn't a Saint! She's a sinner by birthright!

I know for a fact that Koneko was a 'gift' to her from her brother. She literally ran into both Kiba and Akeno by dumb fucking luck! Xenovia and Asia joined her only because they wanted the D from Issei. Rossweisse i'm pretty damn sure joined just because Odin 'fired' her and she only joined Rias because she was offered a stable job as a teacher. All of Rias's pieces were dumb fucking luck excapt Issei!

I'm not doing anything but stating FACTS!

Now on to mister 'I want a real Naruto and not gloried OC'.

99 percent of stories that are crossover's or in the Naruto section have Naruto having a different ability, race, or he's ungodly OP and can stomp a mud-hole in GODS. Now I'm no fucking expert on power scaling, but sometimes his original abilities get a little stale. Clones, Rasengan, it's thousand and one variants, summoning, sage mode... that's all he has and it's nothing. If we didn't add/change abilities the story would get boring. Let me drop a random story here... **High School DXD: FIREBRAND** by **ArbyMaster458** That story has Naruto with none of his original abilities yet in that story he's basically a flame Demon.

Shot out to Arby by the way love that story.

If you want a Naruto with Chakra story go watch Naruto and Boruto and read Vanilla Fics in the Naruto sections or if you want Rias to be main girl then go read another story. cause these ain't for fucking you. Normally I don't care what trolls or flamers say I fucking don't, but here for the past 3 days, all I've gotten are guest reviews and complaining about Naruto, complaining about Rias, complaining about the plot.

Also good on you for Cannon Rias being one of your favorites. Good for the other guy for wanting Cannon Naruto. Their your favorites, their not fucking mine. Don't come here and try to down what I write because I did something that you don't like. You can't come here and compare cannon to Fiction.

Don't go into my reviews bitching about what is suppose to be cannon and what's not. Hell if you have a problem I invite you to write your own shit!

Oh by the way congrats on making me waste 5 minutes of my day responding to bullshit.

Once again Thanks to everyone who likes this story and is willing to talk and make constructive responses. And those who have a problem go read something else or write your own shit.

Next chapter will be out soon

Acoustic Ghost out


	7. Forge, Hybrid, Decay! Pt 2

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

First I want to apologize to the fans of this story for the tirade I put out. Normally I don't do stuff like that since I feel there's no place for it in Fanfiction. It however needed to be said. The main reason I'm saying that is because the people who love this story Love Naruto and they Love High School DxD. Yes we're taking shots at cannon, but that's what we do. Vanilla is just not it no more. Other then that. I'm going to replay to Chapter 5 comments.

 **Thor94:** thanks for that. I'll be sue to make it right from this point forward.

 **Datan-shi. Okami:** Akeno is a no, but the other two i'll think about.

 **Kid Coheed:** I have heard and you have been rewarded... Sorry my editor told me that I can't say anything else.

 **Eniox27:** Thanks. Background information always adds to the story.

 **Pawmew1288:** I would honestly say that while you bring up some good points i'd like to point out that aside from Pure blood low birthrates I'd also say that that's not 100 percent correct with the powers. Rias purely inherited the power of House Bael. Looking into the 72 pillars (Outside the show) Gremory is shown to be a seducer of women, a seer of the Past, Present, and future, and a figure who can find any hidden treasure. While we don't know about the power of Gremory as every family has on I can speculate that clairvoyance might be Gremory's. Also the Phenex clan also have dominance over Winds. While Riser didn't show any skills in it's manipulation who's to say that it won't appear in their kids? As for the contract as I said before I plan to keep it to myself until a specific point in the story. Which is fast approaching. Also as a person who has seen a few contracts in my day There is ALWAYS an Out clause. No contract is bullet proof.

Now let's get this show on the road!

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone/magic communications

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Forge, Hybrid, Decay! Pt 2**

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: English Class**

 **Time: 1030 (Tuesday)**

School was always boring, especially Modern Japanese. Ruruko hated this class. She was only passing with a C+. Sona told her to get her act together or she would be spanked. No one in the Peerage liked that punishment. Ruruko sighed as she pretended to listen to her teacher's lesson, but was already deep in thought thinking about Naruto-kun. It was a little over 6 months ago that She met Sona and Naruto.

Who know those two would change her life forever.

 _Flashback._

 _Location: Kuoh's Red Light District_

 _Place:Club_

 _Time: 2100 ( Saturday Mid Febuary)_

 _Ruruko walked out of the restaurant with her 'daddy' for the night. She wore red lipstick, a green mini-skirt that was so small that you could almost see the bottom of her thong if you looked closely, black stockings, a heavy tan fur coat. It was slightly open showing hr breasts off since she didn't wear a shirt or bra. Ruruko often took guys out to get money from them. Sure they were old enough to be her brother or dad, but that was neither here nor there. She did this for fun and the pocket change was always welcome. Currently she had about 200,000 yen saved after doing this for four months._

 _They often paid her really well normally between 5000-20000 yen. The most she had ever done was some kissing, light groping and even gave a hand job to one guy who had been really cute. She honestly didn't want to give her virginity to anyone of these men even though they offered a lot. Today's client was actually a handsome young gentlemen who was about 26 and a business man._

" _So where are we going Aniki?" asked Ruruko._

 _The man smiled and took her to an ally before pushing her up against the wall he grabbed her jaw and began to kiss her. Ruruko moaned into the kiss as the man began to undo his pants and allow his member free. Ruruko feeling the cock touching her stomach since the man was so much taller then her. Ruruko backed away from the kiss and stuck her tongue out at the man._

" _Sorry aniki, but we won't be doing that," said Ruruko with a smile._

 _The man glared at her before pushing her to the ground and mounting her. Ruruko wanted to scream, but a punch to the face silenced her. The man licked her face, before he began to assault her breasts with his hands and cock. Ruruko began to cry thinking that she was about to be ruined because of this bastard._

" _Someone... save me!?" thought Ruruko._

 _Just as she thought this a magic circle went off in her pocket. The man got off her as two people stepped out of the circle. It was a blonde with a broadsword in his hand and a Sona-onee-san._

" _You would dare try to violate a maiden of Kuoh academy? How disgrasful," said Sona_

 _The man growled. "Fuck you bitch! I paid good money for this young piece of ass and I plan on getting mine in," said he man pulling out a gun._

" _Naruto... please teach this ruffian that it's a bad idea to point things at ladies when they don't want them," said Sona._

" _With Pleasure Sona-sama. I won't even need Silver-Skin for this," said Naruto._

 _Ruruko looked at both Sona and the youth. She remembered his name name now, but this was her first time seeing him. Uzumaki Naruto was the new head of the Disciplinary Committee upon Sona's personal request to the Staff of the School. Even though he was only a first year, he was physically the strongest person in the school. He was also a regular in attendance to Garden Club meetings. Before the man could pull the trigger Naruto vanished and cut the man's hand off._

 _Naruto dropped the sword before it vanished into nothingness. He grabbed the man's dripping bleeding head, before dropping it next to the body, before clapping his hands and putting it on the body. The body twisted and reformed before it turned into marble. Picking it up he throw it into the garbage. No trace of the bloody scene was there._

" _Your wish has been fulfilled," said Sona. "Now I require payment,"_

" _What is it you want Sona-nee-chan... money? My body?...My soul?" asked Ruruko in a bit of fear._

 _Sona smiled at her. "Your actually pretty lucky. Since the New Satan Faction took over we are forbidden from taking human souls. That contract that you carried around was good for one wish. All I require is a bit of your natural magic. Is what I would normally ask for, however I've been watching you for some time Ruruko. Your a tough girl, never allowing anyone to hurt you or bully you at school. This is honestly the first time I've seen you fold. Fear of **that** fate exists in all races with females i suppose. Your heart drew me to you. For that Reason alone I want to offer you the opportunity to become my [pawn] and a member of my family," said Sona._

" _What if I refuse?" asked Ruruko in defiance._

" _Nothing. I wipe your memory of this incident and you go back to never knowing that you were saved this night," said Sona._

 _Ruruko looked at Sona, before looking at Naruto. "Is this true?" asked Ruruko._

" _Four years ago a rolled the Die with Sona and it turned my whole life around. Wither or not you make the same choice is up to you. Just know that if you become one of us you will have to do unspeakable evils in the name of Sona-sama," said Naruto._

 _Ruruko looked at Naruto and searched his eyes for any signs of doubt about the choice he made. After a full minute she found none. Closing her eyes she looked at Sona before bowing her head._

" _I accept Sona-sama," said Ruruko._

 _Sona pulled out a pawn piece from her pocket dimension. "Then under the power of Sona of the House of Sitri I command you to be reborn into the life of a devil as my pawn," said Sona as the piece shot off and into Ruruko's chest. Ruruko gasped in pain as he back exploded revealing two black slender bat wings. She gave one last look at Sona and Naruto before she fainted._

 _Flashback end._

Since that day Ruruko hadn't regretted her choice. She sometimes wondered/ daydreamed about what it would be like to be Naruto's servant instead. Would he be a kind master? A cruel master? Or a kinky master that liked to do sexy things with her.

Ruruko rubbed her thighs together at the thought of her Naruto-sempai. She often had fantasy's of what would happen if she gave Naruto her virginity. Would he be gentle with her or would he ravage her like an animal... Oh no... She was getting horny. Lowering her pen she brought it close to her nether regions so close to playing with herself in class. The thought of people knowing that she was a horny woman. She stopped as the door opened. She looked to the door along with the class to see Saji there.

Saji bowed to the teacher. "Sorry to barge in like this Sakazuki-sensei. But I was sent to get Ruruko-san. The student council has been called for an emergency meeting by Sona-san," said Saji.

Ruruko got up and followed Saji out of the class. Both glad and annoyed at the blonde haired boy.

 **Location: West Kuoh- Sitri home**

 **Place: Guest Room**

 **Time: 1900 (Tuesday)**

Big yellow eyes fluttered open as the figure looked around the room. Sitting up she removed the covers from her body, but winced in pain as her head felt like someone had tried to split it open with a mallet. She felt a slight breeze before she realized that she was naked. Looking around she saw a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. Going over to them she squeezed her rather large ass and thick thighs into the pair of jeans that were probably a size to small. In fact they slightly fell off her hips, but came to about mid calf. She pulled on the shirt that was rather fit on her, finally a pair of yellow sneaker went onto her feet.

Opening her hand she tried to summon her soul gem, the source of her power, but to no avail. Without it she could only do tier 1 spells without exhausting her magical reserves. The room was clouded with magic stopping her from using it. Walking to the door she tried to open it only to be shocked. Mami looked at the door again, before holding her hand out

" **Scan** ," said Mami as her eyes took an ethereal glow as she looked at the door. "A tier 5 Magic barrier. I won't be able to break that down without my soul Gem,"

Mami sighed as she sat on the bed. She only sat there for about 20 minutes before she heard the shattering of glass. This was the sound that let her know that the barrier had been broken by the user. The door opened and in walked a with different colored eyes girl flanked by two boys a Blonde and silver hair. The Blonde boy and girl wore uniforms of the school while the boy was dressed like a biker. The blonde boy also had a collapsed baton on his belt. No doubt it was for her should she get unruly.

"Good afternoon Tomoe-san. My name is Shinra Tsubaki, behind me are Uzumaki Naruto and Loup Garou. We are all servants of the Sitri family and are members of Sona Sitri's Peerage," said Tsubaki.

Mami nodded in understanding. "So your all Devils then? I have vague memories of the blond boy," said Mami.

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell all this To Sona-sama. She she waiting in the parlor for us," said Tsubaki.

Mami followed Tsubaki out of the room with Naruto and Loup flanking her. The walk to the parlor was short and lead down a flight of stairs and into a room off to the left of the stairs. Standing guard at the door was a small girl. With a skull mask on and a scythe in her hands. She opened the door allowing them inside the parlor. The parlor was dimly lit but Mami could make out the figure behind the desk. On her the left of her was another blonde boy who wasn't as handsome as Naruto or Loup, but was still passable as someone who could be a fun date. A girl with Pigtails stood next to a chair, and a silver haired girl was by the fire place. Tsubaki, Naruto and Loup took up positions in the room Loup by the door along with the small girl, Tsubaki by the woman at the desk and Naruto by a chair in the middle of the room

Mami looked at the setup impressed. They had her surrounded on all sides. The only way out was a window off to her left, but she was sure that it was covered with a magic trap or barrier that would stop her.

"Please have a seat Mami-san," said Sona.

"Don't mind if I do," said Mami taking her seat and folding her hands like a proper young lady.

"M name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the House of Sitri. This is a matter of record due to the fact you attacked servants of my house and there for my house. Please State your name," said Sona.

"Hai Sitri-hime. My name is Tomoe Mami. I am the last living member of the Original Magika Coven. All others were killed during our moment of weakness," said Mami.

"Moment of Weakness?" asked Sona.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot clarify that as it would betray on of the Magic Society's greatest secrets," said Mami.

"Very well then I won't push further, but I require your abilities at the moment," said Sona reaching into her desk and producing Mami's yellow Soul Gem before tossing it to her.

Mami caught the gem and felt her connection to Magic focus once again. "Why is that Sitri-hime? Your Peerage seems more then capable of dealing with three exiled witches on your own," said Mami as she put the gem around her neck.

"During School hours Darcy along with 5 Undead knights attacked the Museum and stole a Crystal shaped like flames with a yellow glow to it. Do you know what this Crystal was?" asked Sona throwing a picture at Mami.

Mami caught the picture and looked at it before narrowing her eyes. "This is the Dragon Fire Crystal. It is one half of a set that the Trix have hunted for years. That is all the information I know seeing as how the books on the Army of Decay are forbidden to even Masters of the Society.

Sona narrowed her eyes. "Loup have you and Bennia managed to find the Witches base and find their numbers?" asked Sona.

"Hai Ojo-sama. It was a lot easier then i thought it would be. They've hidden themselves in a cave several miles outside of town. The Barrier they erected is at least tier 4. I also smelled undead there. They most likely have more Death Knights then the one Uzumaki-san managed to kill.," said Loup.

"They have 29 in total. As well as a few goblins, a Minotaur, and an Ogre. Not to mention the three Witches. The terrain is mountainous, with a few grassy plains inside the barrier," said Bennia.

Tsubaki made a holo map appear on her board with the said pieces in front of Sona. Sona carefully studied the board. Sona allowed her mind to calculate and strategise. She placed her hands in front of her face and allowed her hair to shadow her eyes, before smirking.

"What are you planning Sona-sama?" asked Naruto.

Sona picked up a knight before holding it out and slamming it on he holo map. "Checkmate in four turns," said Sona as her yellow eyes gained a murderous glow to them.

00000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So I had this finished Sunday, but with the stuff I had to get off my chest I didn't post it. Since Ruruko is a member of the harem and she don't have much information on her aside from willingly joining the peerage I decided to give a bit more. I know that the back story I gave is generic now adays, but im honestly trying to save the other options for other members.

That's all I really have. See you guys next chapter.


	8. Forge, Hybrid, Decay! Pt 3

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Welcome to chapter 7 of this story and I got to tell you that i'm loving the support for this story. Honestly I really thought that this story would die after 2 to 3 chapters. But this train is on hype mode and still going. Now onto the Review responses and we got a lot to cover.

 **Kid Coheed:** Naruto is Arguably Sona's Strongest piece. I say Arguably because Loup would contest that.

 **Shad0wGh0st:** As much as I like Koneko (She is my favorite character) I honestly want to move away from the main stream girls.

 **Beastyd22:** Yes I have an idea of what I want his Familiar to be. It will be a... Sorry my editor says that I can't say.

 **Archer Chef:** it's fine. As to what Naruto is. He is a Middle Class Devil along with Tsubaki, Akeno, and Loup.

 **Eniox27:** I know that it's a cliché, but I wanted to do that one.

 **Shadow-Realm-Productions:** Glad your enjoying the story. All your reviews have elements I want to address, but I can't due to how they tie into the plot.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 ** **Chapter 7: Forge, Hybrid, Decay! Pt 3****

 ** **Location: Outskirts of Kuoh****

 ** **Place: Outside Cave of the Trix****

 ** **Time: 2000 (Thursday)****

Sona was probably the smartest of the Four Rookie Kings as the heirs to Houses Gremory, Bael, Agares, and Sitri. Each of them was considered powerful in their own right, but Sona didn't have the same magical prowess as Rias, the muscle of Sairorg , or the raw power of the dragons that Seekvaira, however she made up for that with cunning.

That was the reason why she didn't have one standard formation when it came to her forces. She had several. Her Main attacking/defacto force the 'Strikers'. Naruto, Ruruko, and Loup made up the strikers. Her fastest fighters. While Naruto and Loup could easily be considered her strongest pieces they had a rivalry that had them try and one up each other. That was were Ruruko came in. She was not only fast enough to stop there attacks on each other, but could make them stop with just a glare. Backing them up with Magical support was Tsubaki, Sona, and instead of Momo as was normal today Mami would act as the third of their magical support. Bringing up the rear and making sure that no one escaped was Bennia, Saji, and Momo.

Naruto and Ruruko already had their Buso Renkin activated. Loup had discarded his jacket as they walked into the barrier. The second the Strikers walked into the Barrier Low level undead appeared.

"That's quite a few undead," said Ruruko holding her twin swords at the All sporting shileds and swords.

"Nothing I can't handle in a minute," said Loup creaking his knuckles.

"Please mutt. All your going to want to do is chew on the bones. Leave this to me," said Naruto rolling his shoulders.

Naruto and Loup looked at each other, before they both vanished in a burst of speed and static. After only 30 seconds both appeared next to Ruruko. Loup's hands now sporting wolf claws.

"What's the score Ruru-chan?" asked Naruto.

"37- 32. in favor of Loup," sighed Ruruko, more annoyed that she didn't get in on the action.

Loup looked at his rival and smirked at him. Before Naruto could speak and talk back he grabbed Ruruko by the arm as Loup jumped backwards away from a shock-wave. Sona raised a barrier stopping the earth shockwave from hurting the trio in the rear . They looked at the entrance to the cave only to see a Minotaur. It was at least 8 feet with his left horn missing and a large sword in his left hand. He was drooling as he roared to the skies.

"A Minotaur. Perfect," said Naruto as he allowed Silver-Skin to resend on his arms before clapping his hands and slamming them on the ground. From the ground Naruto created a kopis.

Grabbing the kopis Naruto charged in and did a falling spinning kick. The Minotaur blocked the attack, before swinging at Naruto. Naruto was caught in the side and sent flying Naruto righted himself in the air as a blur of silver past him as Loup- in his wolf form- charged in and darted to the side before he jumped at the Minotaur's throat going for a quick kill. The Minotaur snatched him out the air and was about to slam him into the ground had Ruruko not appeared behind the Minotaur and kicked him in the head. Loup got away. Before the Minotaur could resume the fight he found himself trapped in ice as Sona trapped with with a block of ice that Sona and Tsubaki created.

Ruruko appeared in front of the Minotaur and cut his head off. With a twin slash. The Minotaur fell over dead as the Strikers regrouped. Naruto and Loup looked at the girl who held up the Victory sign.

"No fair Ruru-cahn that was my kill ya'know!" yelled Naruto.

"Your wrong shitty Chemist. that was my kill," said Loup.

"Are you all okay?" asked Sona.

"Yeah we're fine Ojo-sama. That thing wasn't as strong as it looked, but it was smarter then your average Minotaur that's for sure," said Loup.

"Shall we go into the cave?" asked Mami with a smile.

As the group made their way into the cave they could feel the effects of a second barrier. After passing the barrier they stepped into cold water. Everyone besides Sona and Naruto shivered Naruto stopped in front of the group before removing his hat and unzipping the front of his jacket. Naruto clapped his hands together before slamming them on the ground heating the water slightly.

"That was the spell work of a witch," said Mami.

"Was it Darcy who cast the spell?" asked Sona looking at the magika.

"No. The one behind this was Icy. She has quite a few powerful Ice spells. If I was to say so myself she is the strongest member of the Trix, just due to her sheer magical power. Even if Darcy ad Stormy were to attack her they would probably be beaten," said Mami.

The group countined to move forward without any real delays to their speed. They ran into the odd undead here or there, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. About 15 minutes into their Journey they had to stop as they entered a large cavern. Storm clouds could be seen in the air Everyone tensed as they felt a magical build up in the air

Naruto pushed Ruruko out of the way taking a lightning bolt struck where she was. Naruto didn't even feel it as it was much to weak to bypass Silver-skin, but had it hit Ruruko she would have been knocked out cold. Once the lightning died down. Everyone turned to the area where the attack came from. Looking there they saw the three witches all standing there. Icy- the one with white hair- holding an amulet with an orange crystal in it shaped like a dragon while the other half was empty with a phoenix shape.

"He's sturdy. That was Lightning Bolt was fully charged," said the purple haired one, her right hand arching with purple lightning

"I agree. He took one of your Tier 4 attacks with ease," said the white haired woman.

"I got to say that you are not as powerful as you think you are," said Naruto as he glared at the witches with glowing blue eyes.

The trio narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Darcy's eyes glowed purple as she directed Chaos magic at Naruto. Naruto felt the magic but it didn't take hold. Naruto charged at the Trio, but was stopped by a large fist sending him flying into the wall. Naruto grunted in annoyance. While slash, piercing, and magic attacks up to tier 7 did nothing to him, Pressure based attacks and Super magic could still hurt like a bitch. Falling out the wall Naruto looked at the figure that hit him.

It was a hulking golem full on ready for battle and he was strong. It was purple in color, standing at about 10 feet tall with broad shoulders, massive fists and a tiny head with a single gem in it with arms that was Loup was already in the air throwing a kick at the golem. It blocked the attack, before throwing him into the ground. Mami began to fire on the golem, but it was ignoring the magical bullets as Ruruko charged in and began to hack at it's body with her blades. Naruto got off the ground before charging in as Sona and Tsubaki began to fire off fire and water magic at the golem.

The Golem looked at Sona before opening his mouth and firing off a laser of pure magic. Tsubaki raised a barrier and blocked the attack as both Naruto and Loup jumped and kicked it in the head. Ruruko appeared before it and combined her blades before slashing upwards trying to cleave the creature in half. With only sparks coming off her swords she landed on the shoulder as Loup picked her up bridal style and jumped away. The duo landed on the ground. Naruto appeared next to them.

"By the power of the Sitri Clan! I command the waters to crush this abomination!" yelled Sona summoning a bubble of water around the golem.

Creaks could be seen forming in the body, before Naruto appeared before it in the air!

" **Uzumaki Open Palm Cannon!** " yelled Naruto pulling his open palms back and throwing them forward and unleashing an air blast that busted the bubble and put a large dent in the body of the golem. (1)

"Looks like the Army of Decay can regenerate. This will be a huge advantage when we summon the full army," said Darcy.

"With only the Dragon fire we were able to summon a golem. Image when we locate the Phoenix Fire," said Icy laughing as she put the amulet around her neck. "The surge of energy is amazing! I feel at least 100 times stronger!"

Naruto allowed his arms to show as he clapped his hands and super heated the air, before firing off a ball of plasma at the witches. Icy raised her hand blocking the attack with ease. She throw the attack back at Naruto with the added power of Ice mixed in Naruto's eyes widened as he blocked the attack with his arms. Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he looked at Silver Skin. It was slightly burned and frozen at the same time. Naruto looked at the witch who was huddled over in pain, gasping at the amulet.

"Icy are you alright?" asked Stormy getting her sister to her feet.

"To much power... We need to retreat," said Icy panting as sweat dripped down her forehead.

Darcy opened her hand, Naruto caught a glimpse of something in her hand before a portal opened up. Naruto charged at the trio as a bubble wrapped around them. The second Naruto touched the portal he was blasted back by a powerful surge of energy that sent him flying as he screamed in pain. He landed next to Tsubaki and Sona who turned from attacking support to healing. Silver-skin receded allowing Naruto to be healed. (2)

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Tsubaki dropping her act at the moment as her and Sona's hands glowed with healing magic

"No. Whatever the hell that portal was it, that was at least World tier power... And it shorted out Silver skin. What about the golem?" asked Naruto as he tried to sitt up, but was having trouble.

"You can't fight anymore Naruto. Leave the rest to us," said Sona.

Naruto stood up and fell to the ground. "A knight's job is to protect his King, Queen, and fellows in arms," said Naruto standing again and grabbing his kakugane. "I am your knight Sona-sama! I will end this fight! Buso Renkin of the Metal Jacket: Silver Skin!"

Silver Skin appeared on Naruto and he took a Stance. Loup and Ruruko landed next to him. Ready to fight with their comrade to the end.

"That think is taking everything we throw at it and keeps coming!" yelled Loup.

"We need to hit it in it's weak spot," said Naruto breathing heavy.

"We can hold it down. Can you hit it with your strongest punch?" asked Ruruko crossing her swords.

"You have to hurry. I'm moving off sheer will alone at the moment. Strike Formation 8," said Naruto

Both Loup and Ruruko charged in. Loup reinforced his claws with wind Magic, before jumping into the air and filling his lungs with air, before unleashing a massive gust of wind. This stunned the Golem as Ruruko appeared behind it and kicked it 100 times in the chest caving it greatly.

Naruto looked at the duo before charging in and jumping in front of the golem's face. **"Uzumaki Smash**!" yelled Naruto. Naruto dropped back and loaded all his power into his right hand, before punching the golem in the face breaking the gem and ending the Golem's life. (3)

The golem began to crumble as Sona rushed forward and pulled out a small vile before capturing some of it. She pocketed it and planned to send it to her sister. She turned to her people as Loup helped Naruto stand with Ruruko fussing over him along with Tsubaki with Mami laughing at their antics.

Sona sighed as she smiled at her servants. Soon they would be put to the test.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Class 2-A**

 **Time: 0830**

Listening to people talk could easily irritate Naruto, especially when they were 'praising' Yuuto for winning another kendo match, hailing him as not only the Pride of Class 2-A, but the prince of the school.. Honestly it annoyed Naruto a bit that his fellow night used his natural Devil Charm. Sure any devil worth their salt could do it, but it was draining on magic and Naruto honestly didn't have time to practice it. As the teacher walked she walked to the front of class.

"Alright everyone settle down. Today we have a new student joining Class 2-A. She hails from Hikado, but has spent the last 5 years in England with her Father. Please introduce yourself young lady," said the teacher.

The door to the class opened up and in walked Mami making many boys jaws drop at the sight of the girl with big boobs and honey brown eyes. Naruto raised a brow at this. Shortly after the battle and Sona giving the Report to her sister as well as the Magic Society, Mami had requested to be reborn as a Devil. She had attributed it to her entire coven being dead and her not wanted to become a Skill-sell at the Magic Society HQ Sure she had just been reborn as a devil the other day. Normally Sona kept her reborn servants on a tight lease and kept them under a 48 hour adjustment period where they could learn what they needed and get use to their new bodies.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tome Mami. Please take care of me... Especially you Naruto-aniki," said Mami with a smile on her face.

Naruto began a mental countdown as the class exploded in chaos. Using his devil hearing he heard the same thing happening in Issei's class. Apparently Sona wasn't the only one with a new piece.

" _Not long before the meeting now," thought Naruto._

00000000000000000000000000000

And that brings the chapter to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. I know that there will be some questions so I grabbed the points that I think people are going to ask about and put them in the A/N.

A/N

1: This has been used by several famous fighters thou out fiction as a way to set up. Ryo, Liu Kang, Goku, and even Issei. just to name a few.

2: Naruto is not invincible when he has Silver Skin on. He can be hurt or even killed.

3: No I didn't add anything from my My Hero. The smash is a legit boxing punch that is a Cross between the Hook and the Uppercut.


	9. The Familiar Forest

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: Mistake my kindness not

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phoniex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Sorry for the delay. onto the show.

 **Helrio Uzugaku:** That's a really detailed Review and something i'd hate to speak at length you you about in PM's. However i will say this. The chapter that you asked about. The one about Rias and Sona's Friendship is coming soon. in about a chapter or two. That chapter i plan on trying for at least 4k words. As far as Naruto's Alchemy is concerned no. It's not 100 percent based off the Alchemy from FMA. I may need to Make a Data sheet for Naruto explaining how his powers work as well as how he fights. That won't be in this chapter but the next. I will say that about 20 percent of Naruto's over all power comes from FMA alchemy

 **Gammagyro:** The Army of Decay (4kids dub name) if from the Original Winx Club, Which I do not own. Also don't worry i'm not finished with the TRIX yet. Their a bit like the Freed of this story.

 **Shadow-Realm-Productions:** I'm glad your having fun

 **Beastyd22:** Something like that. It will be similar, but not quite the same.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 8: The Familiar Forest**

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Sona's Office**

 **Time: 1800, Friday, August 24**

Sona smiled at her newest piece. The newly revived [Bishop] Magika Mami. She brought to her skills with fire arms to the table. Now her Peerage was shaping up to be an effective fighting force. With her this left four positions that needed to be filled. The positions of Rook and three of her pawns. Opening her desk she pulled out a letter that had the symbol of the Phenex Clan on it.

Ojo-sama," said Loup from the shadows.

Sona put the letter away. "What are you doing here Loup?" asked Sona.

"I had the day off from work nad my classes. I figured that i'd stop by and see if your alright?" asked Loup.

"I'm fine. It's almost time for a full moon," said Sona trying to get her [Rook] to stop worrying about her.

Loup froze hearing this. While he was a devil now, he was still pray to the weakness of his feral side during a full moon. He had limited control over it, but not enough to be safe around people. The main reason he didn't have a familiar. Also compaction for entry into the familiar forest was stiff at best seeing as how only one family could enter at a time.

"I see that I'll Miss Saji-san, Ruruko-san, and Mami-san getting Familiar's then. If nothing else I'll bid you farewell Ojo-sama" said Loup.

"You know you could ask your grandfather to train you in use of your magic and inherent wolf powers," said Sona.

Loup stopped before turning a glare on Sona that would have made lesser devils flee in fear. "Sona... Don't ever bring that **MONGREL** up in my presence again," said Loup before leaving the room.

"He's such a dramatic boy," said Sona before picking out the letter again and opening it.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy, Old School Building/ ORC Club House**

 **Place: Main office of the Club**

 **Time: 1700**

The entire Sitri peerage walked though the halls of the Old School building in what could only be a show of power. Normally when two devils decided to meet up it was often a dick measuring or in this case tit measuring contest. Sona had brought her entire peerage bar Bennia and Loup seeing as they had duties they needed to attend to outside of Sona and Rias trying to one up each other.

Stopping at the door Sona knocked before Momo and Mami opened the doors for her to enter. With Tsubaki on her left, Naruto on her right, Saji and Ruruko bringing up the rear.

Out the corner of his eyes Naruto saw Issei explaining who they were to the blonde haired girl. Rias's new [bishop] if her magic was anything to go off of. She was actually pretty cute, but he sensed that she had a strong affection for the brown haired pervert. Naruto was actually surprised by this since he was sure that no woman could ever put up with Issei's perversion.

"Hello Sona. What can I do for you?" asked Rias as she eyed up Naruto with bedroom eyes. "Have you come to trade Naruto to me?"

Sona narrowed her eyes at her Rival/ Former friend. "I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants. The Gremory Clairvoyance at work I take it," said Sona smirking at her rivaled

Rias frowned hearing this and Naruto understood why. While Rias had gained the power of the Beal Clan, the Gremory Clairvoyance wasn't powerful in his blood. In fact her young nephew had a better grasp of his power then her. It was actually a bit surprising that she didn't have it, seeing as she was hailed as a prodigy.

"Not at all. It was actually my Dear Issei that brought Aisa to me this time. And I must say that she has become a dear little sister to me," said Rias.

"Hold on how does she know that?" asked Issei.

"I got this one," said Naruto stepping forward. "Gremory-sama isn't the only one who has a stake in this territory Ero-geki. Sona-sama is the other ruler of the Kuoh Territory. Like Rias Gremory-sama Sona-sama is the heiress to her house. Rias is Heiress to Pillar 56 and Sona Pillar 12. Don't let the numbers fool you. They are only numbered that in the order that the original Lucifer, The Morning Star, the one who defied God and was cast from Heaven along with his three Generals and 72 followers,"

"That... is not what the bible says," said the blonde haired girl remembering all her teachings

"The book was written by a jealous god. Out of all the gods that exist in the world, he was the only one who refused to share his glory with another," said Rias.

"Hold on there are other devils at this school?" asked Issei his brain finally catching up to the conversation.

"Took you long enough," said Ruruko crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Gremory-sama i'm shocked you didn't inform your new pieces about us. Goes to show how much trust she has in you," said Saji trying to play it cool.

Naruto punched Saji in the head. "Hey dumb ass. It's considered bad manners to get invalid in the affairs of other Devils and families," said Naruto reprimanding his Junior.

"Hold on this is the new student council clerk. He's from 2-C. I think I might have voted for this guy," said Issei with shock.

"Forgive Saji. I still have much to teach him. This is my new [ **pawn** ] Genshirou Saji as well as my newest [ **Bishop]** Toame Mami," said Sona Saji bowed and Mami curtsied.

"That's funny I also have a new [ **pawn** ] and [ **bishop** ] respectively. Issei Hiyoda and Asia Arginto," said Rias.

Naruto tuned out most of the rest of the meeting as Kiba walked over to Tsubaki and tried to talk with her. It wasn't a well kept secret that Kiba had a crush on Tsubaki, but at the same time she didn't like him like that. Kiba had actually told Naruto to stay away from Tsubaki before. Naruto actually wondered what Kiba would do if he found out that Naruto and Tsubaki slept together on occasion... Although they had never had sex before.

...Contest," said Sona bringing Naruto's attention back to the present.

"Whoever wins gets the rights to the familiar forest," said Rias with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind Rias?" asked Sona.

"How about... a tennis match," said Rias.

"Sure. Tonight," said Sona as she and her Peerage turned to leave.

As they left the room Mami looked at Naruto. "What was that?" asked Mami.

"What was what?" asked Naruto.

"There seemed to be a negative aura when Sona talked o Rias," said Mami.

"It's not my place to tell. Sona has an Open policy when it comes to the peerage. She'll tell you when the time is right. It's more or less an open secret anyway," said Naruto.

"I see," said Mami

 **Location: Familiar Forest**

 **Place: Open field**

 **Time: 0000**

After a rather heated Tennis match and later Dodge ball game. Sona had her Peerage ready to go to the Familiar forest. As they entered the forest they encountered an 40 year old Ash Ketchem reject. Naruto sighed before he ventured off on his own to look for a familiar. The forest was open for 6 hours before the gates closed again. Naruto jumped onto a tree before he began to bound from place to place. This went on for about 2 hours before Naruto landed near a lake. Naruto went to scoop some water to drink when movement caught his eyes

He turned and glared as he saw a yellow rabbit with two black horns dart though the trees followed by a pack of foxes. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he gave chase. They didn't run far as they trapped the rabbit against a sheer stone cliff. Naruto arrived at the cliff as the Rabbit took human form. It looked like a young girl, maybe 12 or 13, she stood at 4'8" with B-cup breasts, her long crimson hair. She keeps it in two knee-length ponytails, emphasizing her small body and leaving the back of her neck slightly bare Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones. her eyes were rather soft, but do have a slight edge to them. They have large red irises and very small, black pupils. Enju has a rather small mouth and nose, she wore a small orange hooded-sweater with orange and red square designs on the inside. The front bottom ends are folded upwards and held by buttons. The sweater has a short zipper with an over sized tag. Underneath the sweater, Enju wears a long, white dress (partially resembling a camisole). She wears a thigh-length skirt held up by a large, thick belt. wears knee high boots with extremely thick, heavy, black soles.

"I wasn't trying to enter your territory yeah!" yelled the horned girl

The lead fox snapped at her! "It doesn't matter Rabbit! We gave you a warning once! Not again!"

One of the foxes darted at the girl and was close to her only to met a lightning bolt that sent it flying. The Foxes looked at where the lightning bolt came from and saw Naruto standing there rubbing his hand as he looked at his hand.

"What did you do to my kin you damned Half-breed!" yelled the fox.

"I deep fried him. Although I hate using lightning. I have little control over it," said Naruto. "I much prefer to use Alchemy. Much less complicated then Weaving Magical knowledge together,"

"HALF-BREED! Yelled the leader charging at Naruto.

Naruto held out his hand with his middle finger and thumb together. "Disappear with the sound of thunder," said Naruto as he snapped his finger.

The rabbit didn't understand what happened, only that the Foxes fell to the ground dead. The one who saved her turned to leave. She followed after him only for him to stop and turn to her.

"What do you want Chibi?" asked Naruto.

The girl puffed out her cheeks at him before jumping up and throwing a kick at him that he ducked. "I'm not a Chibi!" yelled the girl

"Then brat?" asked Naruto as he blocked a punch!"

"I'm not a brat!" yelled the girl as she opened her mouth and fired off a beam of lighting.

Naruto held out his hand and stopped the lightning. He looked at his hand grinning. "I like you Chibi. How about becoming my Familiar?" asked Naruto as he held out his fist.

The girl grinned at him. She bumped fists with Naruto. "Sure. I have nothing better to do Onii-san. Yeah," said the girl

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. From this point forward your name is Enju," said Naruto.

The now named Enju grinned at this. "I can live with that," said Enju

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **And Cut or it would be cut. However this part had an alternate path. Honestly it came down between the cute and the sexy. I'm including the Alternative so you guys can see how this was originally going to go. Most likely depending on how I feel or what the community thinks I'll make them both his Familiar. At this moment i'm not sure.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto stopped on the side of a mountain and looked around. He saw a black flame shot out of the cave. Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was new. It had been nearly a year since Naruto had been to the familiar forest, but to see that was something. Dark flames could only be found in the 9th pit of hell. A place even Devils dare not tread.

Naruto walked into the cave and into the deepest parts of the cave. Before Long he found himself staring at living flames the glowing green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, the long slender body of a serpent was easy to see. A third red eye could be seen on the top of it's head. The Dragon of Darkness flames looked at him for a moment before it opened it's mouth.

"Why are you here child?" asked the Dragon in a female's voice.

"I was wondering around when I saw your flames Great one," said Naruto.

"Flatter I see. If I was that young Sitri girl or even the one who could be her twin I would swoon and fall into your arms," laughed the great Dragon.

"So you have the power to read minds?" asked Naruto.

"My power of Clairvoyance is great. Nothing like my Mother's or even Gremory's own, but then again I am a Queen Darkness Dragon who gained the power out of a mutual partnership," said the Dragon.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" said Naruto.

"Unlike other dragon's we of the Darkness flames have no use for names. Our males Die within months of birth from fighting and burning out their limited powers and we Queens have no desire to be near each other," said the Dragon.

"Then what if I give you a name," said Naruto.

The Dragon laughed as she stared at him. "A half-ling like you. Please. A Human mother and a Demon father... What was his name... Namikaze Minato of the Kyoto Faction. I believe he was a Lightning Beast. You yourself are a Human with strong lightning powers... but you refuse to use them for anything other then that silly alchemy," said The Dragon.

Naruto frowned hearing this. Before he vanished and appeared before the Dragon gripping her by the neck and slamming her to the ground. The dragon roared as she glared at Naruto.

"Do not talk about that Bastard Minato to ME!" yelled Naruto releasing lightning from his body.

"So you have some fire to you after all. No male has ever been able to manhandle me... And you have a powerful Aura. Our hatch lings will be quite powerful. Very well Master," said the Dragon as she began to burn and take a different shape. Her new form was rather striking in appearance She looked quite young and beautiful, standing at nearly 5'8" with large D-cup breasts, she had long black hair hair, with green highlights, copper brown skin with pointed ears, sharp canines, and Dark green eyes. she wore a black robe with purple outlines, a green sash and no footwear.

"From this moment forward your name will be... Rena," said Naruto with a smile.

"Very well. Take care of me... Master," said the Now named Rena.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that ends this chapter Sorry if it confused anyone. this was a throw away chapter and will most likely be the low point of the story. I always saw the Familiar** **Forest** **as a bit** **annoying** **since** **Familiars** **honestly don't play a big part in the over all story and are only used a handful of times. If they fad away from the story i'll be upset with myself. I'll think about making both cannon or one.**

 **A) Enju is** **Familiar**

 **B) Rena is Familiar**

 **C) both are Familiar**

 **D) neither is** **Familiar** **.**

 **Not sure yet. Tell me what you guys think i'm personally** **leaning** **towards** **both myself. I'll be back with another chapter sometime soon. See ya.**


	10. The Icy calm, before the Blazing storm

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phenex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

SO I lost count of how many people voted for C. It looks like people want them to to both be his familiars. Now I did read a few reviews that asked Naruto to have both girls in his harem. I'm not sure yet. I'll put up a poll for that later.

 ** **Trex0428:**** Boy da fuck you mean!? Yes I got Issei's last name wrong, because I do have stuff I do thought out the day and it's not like i'm using his last name every chapter, but Asia's name I mess up slightly. Oh by the way her name isn't Japanese it's Italian, might want to double check your facts there buddy. I mean it wouldn't make much scene for her to have a Japanese name coming from Italy and the Church with Xenovia Quatra who also has a western name. Again Da Fuck you mean!? Oh if that went over your head it's basically WTF. Also check my credentials before you come at me again.

 ** **Welltall44:**** Actually I did, but for a completely different story. To be honest with you I prefer Naruto have Yoko Kuruma's abilities, however that would force me to wagon wheel back to him being a fox demon and honestly whenever Naruto gets an ability outside of canon it's related to either Foxes, Wind, or swords that give him fuck off kill abilities. Trying not to go there for this story.

 ** **Beastyd22:**** Glad your enjoying the chapter.

 ** **Darklorekitty666:**** I actually based Rena off Wuya from Xiolin Showdown. So my top 3 female villains of all time are Azula(ATLA), Wuya (Xiolin Showdown), and Charmcaster (Ben 10 original). If you ever see references to them that's the main reason.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 ** **Chapter 9: The Icy calm, before the Blazing storm****

 ** **Location: Kuoh Town****

 ** **Place: Naruto and Tsubaki's apartment****

 ** **Time: 0720 (Friday, August 31)****

"Chibi I told you not to add that crap to the food!" yelled a voice.

"What was that you over grown lizard? Last I checked all that fat went to your boobs!" yelled another voice.

Naruto groaned as he heard his two familiars fighting downstairs in the kitchen. Shorty after the two met, they had instantly started a rivalry of sorts that made no sense to the young blond male. It had something to do with height, boobs, and other things.

"Those two are quite lively for a Friday morning," said Naruto.

"At least my familiar stays in the Forest when I don't need him," said Tsubaki as she awoke wrapped in the arms of Naruto.

The last week Following their trip to the Familiar Forest had been quite stressful. According to Sona Riser was getting impatient. He would be 'visiting' soon. Sona had made it perfectly clear to both Naruto and Tsubaki that she didn't want to scare the others. Tsubaki was aware that her best friend was losing sleep over this as well as her responsibility as Council president.

"Your thinking to much Tsu-chan," said Naruto.

Tsubaki turned in Naruto's arms, before rolling them over and throwing her hips over his waist. The fact both were naked and Naruto was hard as a piece of steel was ignored by Tsubaki. She traced the Dragon Tattoo on his left pec and admired the rabbit on his right pec. His familiar's wanted to always be close to their master. Considering the meanings behind both Tattoos/familiars it was quite cute.

"I can't help it," said Tsubaki as she racked her nails across his chest.

Naruto growled as he felt her grind her sex against his. Oh how he wanted her so badly. Tsubaki smirked at Naruto. Even after living together for five years she could still push his buttons. Tsubaki stopped and leaned down kissing Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss with passion. The duo made out for a few moments before stopping. At this point Naruto had his hands on her plump ass and she was wet.

"Remember our promise Naruto," said Tsubaki.

"Until Sona is free," said Naruto.

Tsubaki kissed Naruto, before getting up to go and shower. Once alone Naruto lay down and glowered before 'helping' himself. It was hard not to break a promise.

And Naruto always kept his Promises

 ** **Location: Kuoh Academy****

 ** **Place: Student Council Room****

 ** **Time: 1700****

Sona sighed as she sat in her office. Any moment now Riser would appear in her office along with a representative from her sister. The door to her office opened turning her head she saw her entire Peerage enter the room. As they took up positions Tsubaki and Naruto took their spots next to her.

Barely a minute passed before the Sitri Circle appeared on the floor as two figures appeared out of it. The first figure was a rather large man, towering over even Loup at 6'8" with muscle on top of muscle lightly tanned skinned, a box cut, and a rather strong jaw, he wore black pants, a red shirt with black sleeves, and red boots. The woman next to him was The woman before him was tall, standing at 5'10", large D-cup breasts and legs that could go for days that were attached to an ass that many soldiers tried not to stare at less they find themselves her newest toys for testing out pain inflecting methods, ice blue eyes, long crystal blue hair that reached her ankles, pale skin, wearing a white double breasted button up dress with dark accents and sleeves that was unbuttoned enough to show her cleavage and her tattoo off, thigh high black boots with sharpened heels, a military cap with a cross, a large black coat over that, and A long rapier that was more for slashing then stabbing. (1)

Sona tried to keep her composure as she looked at two of her sister's Peerage members standing before her.

"Wow who's the babe and the giant," said Saji.

The large man looked at Saji making him freeze, before turning to Naruto. "You need to get these kids under control Naruto. As The disciplinary of Sona's Peerage that job falls to you when Lady Sona can't do it," said the giant

"Esdeath Partas... Piotr Rasputin... The Deadliest Queen and the Invincible Rook," said Sona sweating.

"Piotr-sensei," said Naruto also Sweating.

Both Esdeath and Piotr bowed to Sona. "Sona-sama. It's good to see you again after so long," said Esdeath standing up and walking Sona before smiling at Sona and hugging her. "It's good to see you again after so long Sona-chan,"

Sona smiled before she hugged her back. "It's good to see you again as well Aunty," said Sona.

Esdeath pulled back from the hug as she frowned. "I'm sorry to say that we are here on behalf of your sister acting as mediators for your meeting with Riser," said Esdeath.

"So when does KFC arrive?" asked Naruto. (2)

Before Sona could say anything else another magical circle appeared on the ground, before a man and Tsubaki narrowed their eyes at the man. If anyone put him and Naruto side by side they would think that they were brothers. Only the man was slightly taller. Wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned.

"Hey who the hell are you?" asked Saji summoning his Scred Gear, while Mami drew a pair of pistols.

"The human world... I forgot how disgusting the wind and fire here was," said the man,

"We won't ask again," said Loup as he flexed his now revealed claws as Bennia summoned her death scythe.

"Sona-chan you need to train your servants or teach them some manners. Although you have quite the range of delectable girls. Are they perhaps a wedding gift. Although these low class girls won't bring me pleasure for long," said the man smirking.

Naruto, Loup, and Saji rushed the man in feats of speed only to be stopped at a wall of ice appeared before them stopping them. They broke off their attack and looked at the source of the ice and saw Esdeath with her hand on the ground. She looked up from her position with a glare in her icy blue eyes.

"Enough!" yelled the Queen making all stop. "Riser-sama I won't allow you to talk that way again,"

Riser smirked, before taking a seat. "I know better then to anger the one known as the Deadliest Queen in the underworld," said Riser.

"Why have you come here Riser?" asked Sona.

"I've come to take you back to the underworld for our wedding," said Riser getting up.

"I maybe forced to marry you, but the contract doesn't have a date specified. I could wait till your old and infertile," said Sona trying not to smirk.

"But the Birth of child Clause is still in effect. We have until your 200th year. I say why wait and lets get the practice in," said Riser reaching for Sona only for Sona to move away.

"Sadly I have no desire to marry you at all much less bare you a child," said Sona.

"If that is the case, then i'll take you back by force," said Riser reaching for Sona again.

Sona to her credit didn't even bat an eyelash as Riser found a hole in his head from Mami using her rifle. Riser stumbled back a bit, but laughed as the hold healed. Naruto got before Sona and summoned a katana. The other's around the room also prepared for a battle.

"Come near Sona-sama again and i'll put your name to the test!" growled Naruto

"You have quite an interesting [Knight] Sona. To speak to his betters like that," said Riser.

"What can I say. I got a deal of a lifetime when he joined me," said Sona. "And you also heard my Knight say that he'll put your regeneration abilities to the test if you touch me. Naruto has never broken his word to me and I can say that he won't break them ever,"

"So that's the way it's going to play," Riser as the room began to get hotter as he increased his energy output.

The room quickly reached 150 degrees, before it was quickly brought back down to 70. Everyone looked at Esdeath only her eyes were narrowed in anger and her hand on her sword. Pitor had also activated his Scred Gear 'Armor of the Colossus' increasing his height from 6'6 to 7'5" and covering his body in a type of armor.

"I won't say it again," said Esdeath. "Since neither party can come to an agreement Serafall Leviathan-sama has authorized me to issue a Rating Game challenge,"

Riser shrugged his shoulders. "I have no problems with that, however your shy a full set, while I have all my pieces!"

A magic cirlce appeared allowing Riser's Harem to appear. As the two sides stared each other down, battle plans were already underway in both leaders heads. Aside from that Naruto himself was planning a surprise for Riser.

 **Location: Japanese Alps**

 **place: Gremory Villa**

 **Time: 1300 (September 1** **st)**

Riser had agreed to give the Student Council a handicap. Seeing as he was a Veteran of the Rating Games at this point, it would be unfair to expect Sona to fight him. Riser was allowing them to train for 10 days, before the rating game was to take place. The members of the Student Council were hiking to their training grounds. Rias was allowing her to use her Family's Mountain Villa as her training Location.

The group arrived at the Villa around noon and quickly settled. Once everyone dropped their gear Sona called all of them to the day room. Once everyone took a seat around Sona Tsubaki got them all tea and cake.

"I think it's time I told you all about how I came into this contract," said Sona.

This made everyone look at her in shock. It was well known to the Peerage that Sona had another betrothal before Riser, but she ended that one with a chess match. Riser wasn't a fool and knew what Sona planned when she invited him over to talk about a chess match. He was adamant that he was going to marry a pure-blood Devil with Status. Hence his rush to get Sona into a wedding dress.

"This story starts when I was ten years old, before Rias and I knew about our marriage contracts... When she was my best friend," said Sona as she started to remember the better days... when Rias was her best friend.

 _Flashback_

 _a 10 year old Sona followed after Rias as they ran around the Sitri fields. Esdeath and Grayfia were watching over them on the orders of Serafall and Sirzechs. Sona and Rias often played together, at least three times a week. Both girls were the stars of their clans. It was only recently that both girls got their Evil pieces and both actually got surprised. Rias managed to have a mutated Bishop Piece and Sona a mutated Knight Piece._

 _As the girls fell into the grass laughing they reached out and grasped each other's hands as they looked up at the night sky. This was just another day in their lives. They were sure that nothing would ever change the way they thought about each other._

 _"Hey Sona-chan what kind of peerage are you going to build?" asked Rias._

 _Sona smiled. "One built around the heart. All the powers and scared gears in the three realms mean nothing if you don't have the heart to back them up," said Sona._

 _Rias nodded, before she rolled onto her stomach. "I want a peerage of friends and like minded individuals. Ones who won't compromise their integrity, even for my sake," said Rias._

 _Sona smiled. "We both have high goals for ourselves huh Rias-chan," said Sona._

 _"Sona... Promise me that one day we'll have our own rating game," said Rias holding out her pinky._

 _Sona took the pinky. "I promise," said Sona_

 _Flashback end_

"Shortly after that we were told by our families that we were engaged to other houses. Rias to Phenex and myself to Furcas. I managed to beat the man I was to marry in a chess match a month after I was told. Riser heard about me beating his 'friend' and had the contract recreated. For about a year after that I hardly talked to Rias as she was obsessed with breaking the contract," said Sona sighing. "two weeks before I encountered Naruto was the day that Rias managed to trick me into taking her contract.

"How did she manage that?" asked Saji.

"There is a a out clause that Rias exploited that I didn't know about. It was so ridiculous that most people wouldn't have thought about it," said Sona. "To this day I'm not even sure how she got her hands on the contract,"

 _Flashback_

 _Rias sat across from Sona with Akeno and Tsubaki joining them. They were drinking tea that Akeno had made. Sona was happy to see her friend again. They even managed to allow their Queens to meet. Although Rias also had a Rook, but she was currently busy._

 _"Rias I was surprised that you called me over," said Sona._

 _Rias smiled. "I haven't seen my best friend for almost a year. I wanted to see you," said Rias._

 _"So what's the occasion?" asked Sona taking a sip of her tea. "Are we going to play chess or one of your Japanese games that Sirzechs brought you. (3)_

 _"Oh right. There's this matter," said Rias putting down the tea and fishing out a piece of paper and passed it to Sona._

 _Sona picked it up and quickly skimmed though it. "Kuoh Town?" asked Sona._

 _"That;s right. Our family's are allowing us to share control of the territory. I started looking at the area. It's quite large," said Rias._

 _Sona reread the contract fully and nodded in understanding before she took a roc feather and dipped it in ink. As she started to sign her name, Tsubaki looked at Rias and saw her face and saw that Rias smiled... a smile that didn't seem right on her face. Tsubaki's eyes widned, before turning to her mistress._

 _"SONA STOP!" yelled Tsubaki just as Sona finished signing._

 _As she did the contract glowed, before the seal of Gremory on the contract shattered and was replaced by the seal of Sitri. Sona's eyes widened as she took the contract and felt a top layer over it. Ripping away she looked at it and her eyes widened._

 _It was the contract of marriage between herself and Riser Phenex._

 _Sona looked at her 'friend' and saw her smile and say one word._

 _"Freedom," said Rias_

 _Flashback end_

"The conditions are as follows. It must be a High-class pure blood devil from a clan and not an associate family, the female can not be younger then the betrothed by 10 years, and finally the female must willingly sign the contract to replace Rias," said Sona as she stood and looked out the dining room window.

Everyone looked to their leader and understood her situation even better now. Naruto stood up and looked at Sona before getting to one knee and grabbing her hand. Sona blushed at this before she saw the others follow Naruto and kneeling before her.

"Sona-chan... I made a promise with Tsubaki years ago after you saved me from the streets. I would give my life to make any wish you have come true. Now I make this oath to you. I promise you that I will free you from Riser Phenex or die trying. That is a promise of a life time," said Naruto.

Sona smiled as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Thank you My Silver Knight," said Sona.

00000000000000000000000000000

And Cut this chapter was pretty easy. Also Next chapter i'm going to drop a Data sheet on Naruto. or any of the other characters that you want one on.

A/N

1: Yes ladies and gentlemen Serafall has two DEMONS in her peerage. Honestly they'll have little impact on the story. Also I've noticed that throughout Fiction ever since Akame ga Kill came out Esdeath has made more camo's and Cross overs then any other villain/hero

2: Believe it or not I'm really not a fan of KFC. I also happen to hate riser's guts so yeah.

3: I just want to remind people that 'technically' none of the devils have a 'formal' country of origin.


	11. Sitri vs Phenex pt 1

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phenex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

So I'm going to say it now so there's no confusing, while I like training arc I'm not going to devote an entire chapter to Them here. Also a guest asked me about why Riser forced the issue for Sona to Marry? If you remember in the Anime – I have never read the light noval- Riser did the same to Rias. Rias should have had till sh finished college. Depending on the degree that could take anywhere from 2-8 years not to mention if she went to a trade school like Law or Medicare. So yeah. Forcing the issue isn't something that I came up with on the fly.

 **Daidentensho:** I'll be honest I don't know Dick about Kaman Rider. While it was an interesting concept to me, I was always a power rangers guy growing up. I don't think I've watched a power rangers season since SPD.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight:** I had to think about who I wanted to be her Queen. I originally as going to use Azula, but thought better of it. Azula is to power hungry for her own good, she would end up trying to kill Serafall.

 **Classy J0K3R:** Trust me, Riser is going to get what's coming to him.

 **Thor94:** I'll be honest with you. A few people not only want Rias to be in the harem. I won't add her since the whole point of this story was to move away from the story of Rias Gremory and her Peerage.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 10: Sitri vs Phenex pt 1**

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Student Council Office**

 **Time: 1130 (tuesday, September 11th)**

The ten days came and went in a flash. Sona kept her people busy with a strict training schedule. Nothing was left to chance. Naruto made sure everyone was working as hard as they could even Sona. Naruto also did extra training at night and spent time in the forge. Everyone was finishing their final touches, before they went into battle. Sona's future was on the line here.

Sona looked at one corner to see Momo standing next to Saji at the window. She could use her powers to listen in to what was being said, but chose not to. Whatever was said was their business. If something came of it, then she would be happy for her Peerage. Shaking her head she looked at every member off her peerage. The glasses wearing [King] sighed as she sat in her chair just looking at her peerage. She was prepared for the worst. In the case of a complete defeat she would release her servants from their bondage. It was something all [ **Kings** ] could do, but few did. It was considered a sign of weakness and failure to release one's peerage. She'd rather have that failure hanging over her head, then riser potentially raping the females of her peerage and killing the males.

"Sona are you alright?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Sona.

"No... I'm scared that we'll fail Naruto," said Sona confiding in her [ **Knight** ]. "I know we've done all we can, but that doesn't stop the doubts from finding their way into my mind when i'm not focusing,"

"Trust in your friends Sona. We won't let you fall," said Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sona would never admit it, but Naruto's mere presence gave her peace of mind. She trusted all her peerage, but something about Naruto made her believe in her heart that she had a chance of winning, even though Logic said otherwise. Sona looked at the clock and saw that it was 30 minutes to show time.

"Everyone gather around," said Sona putting her fears in the depths of her mind.

All conversations stopped as they walked over to Sona. She opened a map of the Rating game. They would be playing in a replica of the School. This was done to give Sona the advantage as Riser had competed in 10 rating games with only 2 loses. And those were due to 'favors owed'. In short Riser had never willingly lost a rating game. Now here they were no true rating game experience under their belts.

"Okay so here's layout of the board. We will be stationed inside of the Old School House as our base, while The Student Council Room and the surrounding 100 feet above and below the area are considered Riser's base," said Sona.

"That sounds perfect. We know the school better then they do," said Saji.

"The Greenhouse and the Gym are the perfect areas to lay trains and start the game," said Bennia with her mask on.

"Oh that reminds me," said Naruto as he used a magic circle and summoned several small bracelets with hexagons on them. "These are Replica's of Silver-Skin. They will protect you from at least tier 4 magic and physical attacks, while only reducing the power behind Tier 5, 6, and 7 magic. Anything past that and their useless. They also only last for 30 seconds. Use them wisely," said Naruto.

Everyone took one and wrapped it around their wrist as Naruto summoned two more items. One was a blue hilt that looked like it belonged to a rapier, while the other was a short sword that looked like it was about 19 inches long with ice covering it. The blade was slightly curved downwards, one side of the blade was serrated while the other was just razor sharp. The interesting contrast to the blade was that the serrated part had a second layer that was hard to see, but if you looked closely you could see black blades lining up behind it.

"What is that?" asked Momo looking at the sword.

"These are things I've been making in my forge for a little over a year now. Only Tsubaki has been in my forge to see these. The blade I've been making for over a year now and the hilt for a little over six months," said Naruto handing the hilt to Sona. "I call it Winter's Tragedy. It will responded to your magic only and will allow you to summon a sword of ice or water. I also made it to fit your style of fighting,"

"Naruto... Thank you," said Sona as she summoned a belt and clipped it to her right side.

The room turned White as they were all teleported away.

They reappeared in the middle of the Student Council Room. They knew that they were in a separate dimension, due to the sky outside. Ruruko summoned her Buso renkin and took up a position beside Sona as did Loup. Two thirds of the Strikers would be defending Sona, while Naruto, Saji, Bennia, and Mami would make up the advance guard, with Momo and Tsubaki would make up the reserve unit. 30 minutes into the game or after exactly 4 pawns, 1 knight, and 1 rook were defeated they would move on to phase 2.

"The Rating game between Lord Riser Phenex and Lady Sona Sitri is now underway," said Esdeath.

Sona took a breath and put on her game face as did the rest of her peerage. Taking a seat at the desk she summoned a chess baord with pieces that looked like all her peerage and Riser's Peerage. She then used a hologram spell to make it three dimensional.

"Let us play a game of Chess," said Sona with a smile on her face as she picked up the piece that looked like Ruruko.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: ORC Club room**

 **Time: 0000 (** **Wednesday** **, Sept 12)**

Rias sat in the Club room with her entire Peerage as they prepared to watch Sona fight. As she watched what was about to happen on DevilTube Rias felt slight regret putting her friend on this path.

Rias shuck her head. If she didn't set Sona on this path, it would be her facing Riser. Already the reputation of the House of Gremory had suffered in the eyes of the Elder Devil Council and that made it harder on her brother. It didn't help matters that Sona had become stronger then Rias would give her credit for.

"Whatever the outcome of this fight," said Rias making her Peerage look at their master in confusion.

 **Location: Fake Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Gym**

 **Time: 0020 (** **Wednesday** **Sept 12)**

Naruto arrived at the Gym prepared to defend it. Naruto had forgone the use of Silver-Skin for the time being as he knew that he would need all that power for when they fought Riser. The longest time Naruto could maintain Silver-Skin was 28 hours without interruptions and 17 if he was running a battle gauntlet. Many people didn't know it, but Kakugane relied on Mental Focus and the energy of Will to use and maintain. Ruruko knew this and she knew that unlike Naruto she had only 6 hours of battle time with her Buso Renkin.

To prepare for this duel he asked both Rena and Enju to prepare something special. Enju had already returned from doing her part and was already off to prepare her next trap. Enju was much faster then the average knight and was quite a good fighter with just her feet. If she ran into anyone she would be able to take care of herself. The door on the opposite end of the gym opened and Naruto caught a glimpse of his opponents.

"So I got two lolis with Chainsaws, a Chung-li wanna be, and a pole fighter... More like pole dancer. I was sure KFC would come after me himself," said Naruto creaking his neck.

"Don't underestimate those who are loyal to Riser-sama. I am Mira!" yelled the girl spinning her staff.

The chung-li girl got into a stance. "My name is Xuelin. And I won't have you insult Riser-sama in my presence," said the Chung-li girl.

The twins revved their chainsaws. "We are Ile and Nel. Come play with use Mr. Knight," said the twins

Naruto smirked as he drew his new sword. Frost Pain. "I'm glad I got such lovely ladies to keep me company. Now I'll get to test out my new weapon on you ladies. Please go easy on me... It's my first time," said Naruto winking at them.

"Allow me girls. I don't mind popping his cherry," said Mira twirling her staff.

"But a threesome is so much better," said Xuelin.

"Let us join in," said Ile grinning.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we got it good and proper," said Nel.

"Little girls should'nt be so creepy," said Naruto.

Mira was the first one to charge in and thrust her staff at Naruto. Naruto blocked with the flat of his sword, before blocking a duel strike from the twins as the chains sparked as they clashed with his sword. Throwing them away he blocked a strike from Xuelin. Jumping back he opened his hand and charged a bolt of lightning, before firing it at Mira. Mira barely had a second to last, before the attack struck electrocuting her! Mira screamed in pain. Even though it was a tier 1 spell it seemed that Mira didn't have a talent for magical defense. Naruto was forced to stop the lightning as he turned to the twins stopping their attacks with Frost pain. This was short lived as he was sent flying by Xuelin.

Naruto flipped in the air and landed while rubbing his stomach. It looked like she focused on the strength aspect of the [ **Rook** ]. Removing his ruined school blazer and shirt, he was left in just his pants, a black muscle shirt and revealing a belt with his Kuregake on it as well as a few pouches. Putting a hand on the ground Naruto made several spikes shoot at the girls! Xuelin jumped before them and unleashed a wave of fire that stopped the spikes cold. Naruto charged in and met Mira who went for a sweep with her staff only for Naruto to flip over it and kick her in the back.

Mira yelled in pain as the twins charged Naruto in an attempt to end his life by cross slashing him. Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground and made two walls appear blocking the attacks.

"How are you doing that!" yelled Ile glaring at Naruto!

"Our intelligence says you need both hands to use alchemy!" yelled Nel.

Naruto smirked as he showed his left hand to the girls. There was a transmutation circle in the middle of his palm. "Transmutation circles are Alchemy 101. I'm an Alchemic Blacksmith. That requires at least a Mastery in the basics and Adapt in the Advanced teachings," said Naruto.

Xuelin growled at Naruto before changing at Naruto and doing a helicopter kick. Naruto managed to grab her leg, before slamming her into the ground making her gasp in pain. Naruto jumped away as Mira one again tried to bash him on the head with her staff. Naruto was getting fairly sick of this and cut the staff in two, before hitting Xuelin with the back of his sword. Sending her flying once again. As he did Xuelin took advantage of this and hit Naruto with double flaming palms that sent him flying. Naruto hit the ground and skidded for a few moments, before stopping.

Naruto looked at Xuelin with a grin. "I got to say that I actually felt that one," said Naruto putting both his hands on the hilt of his sword. "I have to say that your quite talented and beautiful. To bad this has to end,"

Xuelin blushed hearing this, but quickly regained her composure. "Thank you for your kind words. Maybe if we weren't opponents we could see where that goes, but your finished here," said Xuelin.

"Sorry I can't lose here.. Not to you. ENJU RENA! NOW!" yelled Naruto as he vanished.

The foursome looked at the spot he vanished, before the entire building caught fire. It wasn't regular fire either. It was Black fire. Mira growled at the arrogance of the boy who just left. Did he not know that all of Riser's servants were protected from Fire and wind type damage? Rushing the door she tried to throw it open, but was forced back by flames.

"What! I can't get though these flames!" yelled Mira,"

"Of course not," said Rena appearing in the room as she took a seat in the bleachers. "My flames come from the depths of hell itself. Only the flames of Amaterasu-sama are hotter and stronger then those of a Dragon of The Darkness Flame Queen's,"

"So what are we going to just burn!?" asked Nel.

Rena sighed. "Sadly my master is one for mercy," said Rena as she looked at a watch. "Personally I would have rather you burned, but my master is all about time management. You have 20 seconds until your all eliminated. Enjoy your time," finished the Dragoness as she vanished.

The trio looked at each other, before the building light up in a burst of blue lightning and exploding. Naruto stood nearly 100 meters away with his hand on a circle as Enju sat munching on a carrot. Rena appeared next to Naruto.

"It's such a shame that you wanted to finish this quickly," said Rena

 **Riser Phenex: Three Pawns retired**

 **Riser Phenex: One Rook retired.**

"Now I just have to hope that the others do their part," said Naruto as he looked in the skies and saw Riser's Queen already on the march. "Rena how long can you delay her?"

"I say that we're about even in strength and magic Wise. The only edge I have is that Fire Magic and combustion Magic are useless against me. If she has anything else up her sleeves, then she might be able to stop me," said Rena.

"Run interference. I need to call Sona-sama," said Naruto as he turned to head back to the old school building.

Rena took off after Riser's Queen, Barely a minute later black and orange explosions could be seen in the sky. Naruto touched his ear.

"Sona-sama... I've sent Rena after Yubelluna. I'm not sure how much time she can buy us though," said Naruto.

"Understood. Naruto activate Plan J-2, and proceed to the Track. We have confirmation that Both of Riser's bishops are there. Loup will meet you there. Take them out as quickly as possible.

"Hai Sona-sama," said Naruto as he pulled out his Buso Renkin. "Time to get a little serious. Enju let's go,"

Enju appeared in her rabbit form on Naruto's shoulder before they vanished in a bolt of lightning.

 **Location: Fake Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: The Greenhouse**

 **Time: 0045**

The Greenhouse occupied the right most limits of the entire playing field. The greenhouse was about half as large as the Gym was and gave smaller forces the advantage in a fight. However when the Advance guard went out it was decided by Sona and Tsubaki that Naruto was to go to the Gym alone. Everyone looked at Sona as if she was crazy for that choice, but it made the most sense. Naruto had the highest Defensive and Offensive power in the Peerage. Not many people could defeat him if push came to shove.

Saji rubbed his head. "I can't believe that guy managed to beat 4 of Riser's pieces alone. I got to catch up to him,"

"They underestimated us, more importantly they underestimated Nii-san. They won't make that mistake again," said Bennia leaning on her scythe.

"I'm actually looking foreword to who they send after us here in the greenhouse," said Mami smiling.

"Good thing you don't have to wait long for us girly," said a female terminator looking chick as she was joined by a belly-dancer and a pair of School girl cats.

"Well this is just going to be fun. I'll show you the strength of Genshiro Saji, The **[Pawn]** of Sona Sitri," said Saji grinning as he prepared to fight along with his teammates

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. That was a pretty fun chapter. Now I had intended to make this chapter longer, but I decided to cut this chapter into two parts. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.


	12. Sitri vs Phenex Pt 2

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phenex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

So I got a guest review that asked if Grayfia was still the 'Strongest Queen' now that Esdeath is around. That's honestly a good question, but there is a difference between 'strongest' and 'deadliest' Put them in a ring and the match is going to be close. Out of 1000 fights Grayfia will win 501 of those fights. Deadliest doesn't mean Strongest. Example of this is White-beard and Dragon. Whitebeard was the 'Strongest' man in the World of One piece, but Dragon was the 'Most Wanted' Man.

 **Shadow-Realm-Productions:** The path this story is taking is a trip thats for sure.

 **Beastyd22:** What will happen is... Sorry but my editor told me that's a Spoiler

 **Welltall44:** Actually yes I did. While a few Buso Renkin will appear in the story there are others that will be from other works to help supplement the -in my option- weak Buso Renkin that seemed just blah.

 **Cold BloodRose:** I didn't know, besides i'm not following everything 100 percent of the way. If I was Rias would still be main girl.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: Sitri vs Phenex pt 2**

 ** **Location: Kuoh Academy****

 ** **Place: ORC Club Room****

 ** **Time: 0045****

Rias and her Peerage were in a state of shock after watching Naruto absolutely destroy four of Riser's pieces in just a few minutes. Such power wasn't uncommon among Devils, but normally it was those of High Class power or higher.

"Oh my God... OWWW!" yelled Asia grabbing her head in pain. "Thou shall not take the lord's name in vain... OWWW!"

"Yeah no kidding. He just wiped the floor with those chicks with ease," said Issei thinking about how he would have defeated them using his new spell Dress Break

"I never knew Naruto-kun was so savage. A girl can get wet thinking about it," said Akeno licking her fingers.

Koneko looked at the screen with interest. _"He's good, but why did it seem like he was holding back?"_ thought Koneko.

"That sword is fascinating. Even using sword Rebirth I couldn't create something so powerfu. He had to have built that from scratch," said Kiba thinking how he would like that sword for his own

Rias crossed her arms under her breasts. "He's strong alright. Naruto is called the Hundred Arms knight," said Rias.

"Do you know why he's called that Rias-sama?" asked Asia

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know the details. Only Esdeath-sama, Piotr, Sona-chan, Tsubaki and Serafall-sama know why he's called that. Nicknames are a sign of the things that he did something amazing or has a power that is unique to him," said Rias.

 ** **Location: Fake Kuoh Academy****

 ** **Place: GreenHouse****

 ** **time: 0045****

Mami wasted no time and took off prompting the belly-dancer to follow her. Ruruko charged at the twins and began to attacking the twins. Saji summoned his whip and throw it at Terminator woman. The Terminator-named Isabela caught the whip and began to swing Saji around. Saji disengaged the whip and smirked.

"Thanks for the extra power," said Saji charging in and throwing out a kick.

Isabela stopped the kick, by crossing her arms, but was shocked that he was much stronger then she anticipated. She raised her hand to attack, but was stopped as she felt something pierce her back. Looking behind her she saw that Shuriya, Marion and Burnet were all down. Mami aimed at the three and unloaded several shots into them

"Sorry, but we don't have a lot of time to waste on you guys," said Bennia jumping up and swing her scythe at isabela's neck

 ** **Lord Riser Phenex three [Pawns] retired****

 ** **Lord riser phenex one [Rook] retired****

 **"** Alright Girls lets head back to Sona-sama," said Saji.

"It would be for the best if we make haste and return to Sona-sama," said Mami as she began to reload her gun.

Bennia opened the door to the Green house and was greeted by Riser's Queen who was holding and unconsciousness Rena by the back of her kimono. Yubelluna raised her hand and flared her Magic, before unleashing a large ball of flames that exploded.

 ** **Lady Sona Sitri one [Bishop] retired****

 ** **Lady Sona Sitri One [Knight] Retired****

 ** **Lady Sona Stiri one [Pawn] retired.****

 ** **Location: Fake Kuoh****

 ** **Place: ORC club House****

 ** **Time: 0050****

"Dammit!" said Sona as she removed said pieces from the board.

"Are you alright Ojo-sama?" asked Loup.

"No. The first plan to defeating riser relayed on Saji draining his energy. Now we have to switch to another plan," said Sona

Momo looked out the window as her eyes winded. "EVERYONE RUN!" yelled Momo as she tried to run away from the window.

She barely made it a few feet, before she was blasted in her back and sent flying out like a light. Loup rushed forward and tried to catch her as her body vanished. Loup growled as his hands became claws. Looking at the window he saw Riser floating there. Jumping out the window he charged the man and slashed him across the chest.

Riser kept his smile as if he wasn't even attacked as his body burned. Loup turned in mid-air and turned his left foot into a wolf's paw as it was charged up with lightning.

" **Lightning crash**!" yelled Loup putting his foot to Riser's chest and sending him to the ground with a crash.

Riser rose from the ground and flow at Loup, before Grabbing him by his head and unleashing a point blank rage explosion. Loup yelled in pain as Riser unleashed this attack several times of Loup, before throwing him to Tsubaki and Sona. Loup rose to his feet panting as he ripped away his shirt.

"Tsubaki, heal Loup and contact Naruto. I'll hold off Riser," said Sona grabbing her hilt and creating a 37 inch blade made of Ice.

"Hai," said Tsubaki as she put her hands over Loup. "Cura! Burn,"

Tsubaki's hands turned blue as she tried to heal Loup. However since Tsubaki wasn't a healer. Her magic specialized in protective barriers Looking up from her task she saw that Sona was doing her best to hurt Riser, but each attack she dealt him was met with him healing himself. Thrusting at him one more time Riser caugh the blade in his bare hand as flames burst from the wound.

"This is going to get boring fast Sona Darling," said Riser smirking. "allow me to spice things up abit,"

 ** **Location: Fake Kuoh****

 ** **Place: Track****

 ** **Time: 0050****

Naruto appeared before Riser's two bishops, two knights and Two Pawns wearing Silver-Skin. Naruto raised a brow at this. Somehow the girls had been able to conceal their magic. He was already at a disadvantaage thanks to that bitch Yunabella. He knew that now the fight would have to be tipped so far in their favor victory would be the inevitable outcome.

"I was under the impression that it was just you two Bishops," said Naruto.

"You can thank me for that," said a blonde haired girl with drill pigtails, wearing a pink dress.

"And who might you be Ojo-san?" asked Naruto as the woman wearing the full plate armor growled at him.

"You will Address Lady Ravel Phenex with the proper respect she deserves," said the Knight.

"Phenex?" said Naruto before looknig at the girl. Now that he looked closer she did look a lot like KFC. "Don't tell me that KFC is into incest?"

Ravel blushed as the girls of the peerage charged at Naruto intent on harming him for his disrespect. Naruto drew his sword blocking the twin slashes of the girls, before throwing them off, before doing a back kick and catching one of the maids in the stomach! As she began to vanish

 **Lord Riser Phenex One [Pawn] Retired.**

All the girls looked at Naruto in awe. To one shot any member of Riser's Peerage with raw strength was just unheard of! Naruto took advantage of their momentary laspe and charged up Frost Pain. Thanks to the Runes in Frost Pain, it took in surrounding excess magics and stored it for use Fire Magic was hard for it to absorb, but it managed. Now it had enough magic power for 3 or 4 for it's named attack.

 **"Icy Brust!"** yelled Naruto slamming the blade into the ground unleashing sevreal spikes of ice

Each one pierced a girl, making them scream in pain as they were all retired. All excapt Ravel who the attack missed.

"What the hell?" asked Ravel.

Naruto looked at Ravel. "I'd rather not hurt a little kid if I can avoid it. "Your only what 12?

Ravel blushed in rage. "I'm 15 you asshole!" yelled Ravel throwing a fire ball at him.

Naruto blocked the attack with ease. "Just retire please," said Naruto. "I'd hate to have to hurt such a cute girl,"

Ravel blushed and began to spit out nonsense. Before another word could be said and Explosion could be heard in the distance. Naruto looked in the direction of the smoke and narrowed his eyes. He vanished in a burst of speed, hoping to get to Sona and the others, before it was to late.

 **Location: Fake Kuoh**

 **Place: Outside the ORC clubhouse**

 **Time: 0055**

Sona summoned a water wall blocking a ball of fire thrown by Riser. Riser was floating in the air with his flaming wings and was having a ball. He had managed to defeat Loup, even though Loup managed to put up a fight. Tsubaki was a few feet away from her trying to heal her burned arm.

"Really Sona dear, it would be easier to just give up," said Riser.

Sona didn't replay and jumped into the air, before slashing at Riser with her sword. Riser blocked the attack with his arm, but the sword was sharp enough and could enough to sever said arm, but Sona paid for it with a kick to the gut that launched her into the roof. Riser looked at his arm as it regrew a few seconds later. Riser floated over to Tsubaki and gripped her chin in his hand.

"Maybe I'll make Sona watch me take your virginity, before I take hers," said Riser with a smirk.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" yelled Naruto spearing Riser and taking them both to the ground three floors below.

The two of them hit the ground hard. Naruto rolled off Riser and stood in a fighting stance. Riser's entire body burst in flames, healing all his wounds, before getting up. He looked at Naruto, before he throw a fire ball at him. Naruto took the full brunt of the attack, but it did little to Naruto thanks to Silver-Skin. Naruto charged at Riser and did a full punch into Riser's face. Riser grit his teeth, before firing back his own punch into the armored face of Naruto. Naruto wasn't even affected as he throw a knee into Riser's gut. Riser gasped in pain.

Riser looked at Naruto, before he flow into the air and pulled back both of his hands before throwing dual fire tornado's at Naruto. Naruto took the attack with ease, before he varnished and appeared before Riser Grabbing his head and headbutting him in the head. Riser felt his nose break before he grabbed Naruto and unleashed a point blank range Burst of flames, that exploded. Naruto was blasted away and skidded several feet away and crashed though a tree.

The blond haired knight rose from the ground and shuck the dust off his body. He glared at Riser from under his hat, before he charged at Riser, but as he did he drew his sword and slashed at Riser. The blade cut into Riser's side making him scream in pain, before he backed away holding his side as it healed.

"What kind of Sorcery is that?" asked Riser as his right eye began to twitch in anger.

Naruto put the sword on his shoulder. "Even though it's hard to hurt you, you can still feel pain. I designed this sword with your Regeneration in mind. I've known this fight was coming for 5 years and I've been preparing for this fight for two years. I'm going to keep my Promise to Sona and kick your ass!" said Naruto before he jumped into the air and charged at Riser again. Naruto slashed at Riser, but Riser throw up a wall of Fire trying to block the attack. Naruto gripped the sword with both hands, before swinging it from the side.

 **"Icy Burst!"** yelled Naruto as the blade and fire connected, a Mist of cold air blew out of the sword extinguishing the flames.

Riser growled as he looked at Naruto with utter rage in his eyes. Everything he did was negated and that sword could hurt Riser. He was running out of options and he needed to end this. Riser looked at Sona before smirking. Sure this was a bit of a gamble, but he needed to Win this fight. Riser flow at Sona and Tsubaki before he began to gather all his energy as he took the form of his name shake and turned into a 20 foot long bird with large wings and hovered as an orb of flames surrounded the entire area. Ravel looked at her brother in fear knowing what he was planning. Riser's full magic capacity topped off at tier 6, however he had found a way to bypass that little limitation. A way he had been working on for over 4 years.

 **"Phenex Down!** " whispered Ravel in fear.

"I can't believe you forced me to use my trump card. Sona I hope you realize this isn't nothing personal, but your Knight is just to damn annoying for my liking," laughed Riser.

Naruto burst though the flaming sphere and slashed at Riser, **"Icy Burst!"** yelled Naruto as he unleashed pure cold at the bird!

the sword went though the flames, but didn't extinguish them.

"What the hell!" yelled Naruto as he had to jump back as he felt the heat of the flames were stronger then 7th tier magic.

Riser began to laugh. "Surprised. This is Phenex Down. My ultimate Devil Move. By turning my body into this form I become impervious to physical and magical attacks, My Demonic powers Rise to Super Level and I regenerate 100 percent of my health, even though I will lose all my magic for an entire day. Everyone in this sphere will be destroyed,"

Naruto growled at Riser. "DAMN YOU RISER!"

The flames became hotter as Sona, Tsubaki, and Ravel all fell to the knees gasping and trying to breath. Even though Ravel was a Phenex she had nowhere near the Demonic Energy Riser did. Naruto was being affected himself, but thanks to Silver-Skin he was able to take it. Naruto didn't even think about what his next move would be.

 **"** ** **Limit Break: Silver-Skin Maximum Double**** **!" y** elled Naruto as he pulled out a second Kakugume

Sona began to cough as she clung to Tsubaki. Ready to accept that she was going to lose Sona prepared to wake up in a hospital. Only to stop as the air began to cool around her. Looking up she saw that she had Silver-Skin over both Tsubaki and herself as the flames that surrounded them began to grow more intense. Ravel looked at her hands with Silver-Skin ALT was surrounding her.

"What's going on... I can't feel any of the flames," said Ravel as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto...," said Tsubaki in worry.

 **"Limit-Break Silver-Skin Maximum,"** said Naruto as he stood unprotected in the middle of the flames, small wounds licking his skin. "My Trump card for Super tier Magic. I can only use it once a day, even if I'm using two of them,"

The girls looked at Naruto as the sphere began to get smaller. "Naruto what are you doing!" yelled Sona as she tried to get to Naruto only for Tsubaki to stop her.

"Naruto bow out or you'll die!" yelled Tsubaki as she began to cry herself.

"Their right. Even I wouldn't survive my brother's strongest attack!" said Ravel looking at the man who had earned her respect.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry, but I'm not going to go out like that. This is the Resolve of a [Knight] of Sona Sitri!" said Naruto as he throw out his arms grinning, as the Flames consumed them all and exploded.

"I SURRENDER!" yelled Sona with tears in her eyes **.**

 ** **Lady Sona Sitri has surrendered the match. The winner is Lord Riser Phenex.****

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut so yeah finished this chapter and let me tell you writing Naruto is'nt hard by any means, it's others that got me. Writing for Saji and Ruruko is a challenge, because i'm not use to them. and normally i see Saji getting bashed. Next chapter will be out soon.


	13. Burn it down

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: Sona looked at the contract before her and realized that she had been tricked by her FRIEND and rival into taking on her marriage to the Sinti's hated Rival's the Phenex Clan. To bad Rias never counted on Sona's Ace in the Hole. The Devil Alchemist.

Everyone can we put down the pitchforks for just a moment. Honestly you can't win for losing sometimes. In my case it's what I chose to do with what happens in the story. I think the way I wrote gave everyone the impression that Sona was going to walk off Scott free. Nope. I had it planned that Sona was going to lose for a bit. Yes it was slightly Cannonish, but honestly there was only 2 outcomes that could have happened here.

Sona Wins or Sona Loses.

Now this falls into a 'gray' area since This is kinda the first time Sona was in Rias's place in a story and I'll even admit that it could have been handled differently. Because I placed Sona in Rias's spot it's hard as hell to chose what to do. I feel like Sona losing is the better route to go compared to Sona outright winning. Also I may not had made this clear or not, but Naruto didn't have Silver-skin on. Both Silver-skin and Silver-Skin ALT were on Tsubaki/Sona and Ravel.

Also for reference that is a moment straight out of Vol 8, chapter 72 Gone in Flames From the Buso Renkin, my absolute favorite moment in the entire Manga.

With that being said I didn't pull this out my Ass. I honestly planned most of that chapter out.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: Burn it down**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Naruto and Tsubaki's house**

 **Time: 1700 (Saturday)**

Naruto awoke and shot up from the bed. He grimaced as he gripped his side in pain.

"Don't move around to much. Your still injured," came Sona's voice from beside him.

Naruto looked at Sona as she sat in a chair reading one of his Alchemy books. He tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Sona pushing him down gently.

"What happened?" asked Naruto looking at the ceiling.

Sona didn't meet his eyes. "Riser happened. That attack he used **Phenex Down** was a lot stronger then any one us were prepared for. I had no idea that he even had something like that in his arsenal," said Sona.

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry I failed you Sona-chan," said Naruto looking down.

Sona smiled. "You haven't called me that in years Naruto," said Sona.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. It wouldn't be appropriate to address my master so informally. Remember when Esdeath chased us around the manor?" asked Naruto.

"Only because you bumped into her making her dropped her shaved Ice," said Sona as she began to laugh.

The duo laughed for a few moments, before they stopped. The mood was cheery and if they that could they would make this moment last forever. But sadly that was not the case. Both knew that they were living in a bubble of burrowed time that was about to pop any moment.

"I'll be trading everyone to my mother," said Sona shocking Naruto. "My mother never had a desire to use her pieces and had a full set. She's taking everyone on at my request. She'll protect you all and you'll never have to worry about Riser the day after our wedding... before Riser can get his hands on any of my friends,"

"Sona-chan," said Naruto.

Sona leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto's eye's widened as Sona kissed him. The kiss was tender and sweet Naruto reached up with his hand and nearly cupped Sona's face, but stopped and lowered his hand back to the bed. After nearly a full minute Sona pulled away with a small blush on her face and a smile.

"That was my first kiss," said Sona with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Why Sona-chan?" asked the stunned blond.

"I wanted to do one thing for myself before I must marry Riser," said Sona standing to her full height. "In two days the wedding will take place. All members of our Peerage are expected to appear. I want you to stay away Naruto,"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I can't do that Sona-chan. I'm your **[Knight]**! Your sword, your shield, your sworn protector!" said Naruto.

Sona turned away from Naruto. "Naruto please... Don't make this any harder then it already is," said Sona as she walked out.

Naruto roared in rage and sorrow as his fist went though the wall several times.

Sona heard her knight's cry , but couldn't bring herself to enter into the room and comfort him As Sona walked down the stairs she found a scythe at her throat. Looking to her side she saw Bennia standing there, her normally sleepy eyes narrowed in such a way that she was releasing all her demonic power in her eyes. Sona looked out the edge of her eye at the reaper.

"What are you doing?" asked Sona.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't reap your soul and give it to the primordial Death Sitri," said Bennia.

"I only did what I thought was best," said Sona.

Bennia gripped her scythe harder and was shaking. "By breaking Nii-san's heart?" asked Bennia getting angry.

"I didn't want to, but Naruto would charge into the room full of High and Ultimate class devils and do something reckless and get himself killed... He's proven that he gives no thoughts to his own safety in the past. Once when we were younger Naruto fought a Spirit golem to protect Tsubaki and myself. He nearly died that day. No matter what... Naruto has always protected me. This time I'm going to protect him from himself,"

Bennia lowered her scythe and looked at the ground. "This sucks," said Bennia

Sona put her hand on Bennia's shoulder. "Yeah it does," said Sona.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Naruto and Tsubaki's House**

 **Time: 1400 (Sunday)**

Naruto sat in his home at his table glaring at the invitation that was his. His master would be marrying Riser in just a few short hours. Despite his planning, despite his equipment, despite his will... he had failed his Master one of the people he cared a great deal for. He gripped the invitation in his hand in a fit of rage, before throwing.

"Naruto-onii-chan," said Enju walking up to him and hugging him. Rena also hugged him from behind.

"It will be alright Master," said Rena, deciding not to tempt him currently.

Naruto tried to hold back his tears, but failed as they just came flooding out of his eyes. Naruto grabbed both Enju and Rena and hugged them as if they were his last anchor to life itself. Naruto wasn't sure how long he cried, but just as the waterworks stopped a magic Circle appeared, along with Piotr. He was dressed in a tux.

"Naruto why are you not dressed?" asked Piotr looking at his watch. "The ceremony starts in about 2 hours,"

"Take a hike Colossus. I failed my friends... I failed Sona. I don't have the right to look at them," said Naruto.

Piotr nodded, before taking a seat. "Four or five moments," said Piotr.

"What?" asked Enju as Rena and Naruto looked at him as well.

"Four or five moments is all it takes," said Piotr again.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" asked Naruto.

"In this life there are four or five moments that define a person. What you do with those moments is up to you. The Rating game was not one of your moments. That invitation is," said Pitor standing up and preparing to walk out. "You know... Devils are not heroes, We are what we are.

Naruto contemplated his words. He looked at the invitation on the table, before picking it up. Dropping it back on the table Naruto walked upstairs and to his closet. Rena and Enju followed after him and quickly found him getting dressed.

 **Location: Underworld**

 **Place: Phenex Manor**

 **Time: 1500 (Sunday)**

Sona looked in the full mirror and looked at the dress that she was wearing a knee length white dress that came over her breasts, but left her shoulders bare, white stockings, and white heels that had a strap around her ankles, pull on sleeves, and a gold glasses.

"I knew I'd see you in a wedding dress one day... I just always thought that it would be to a different person," said a voice behind her.

Standing there looking at her in the mirror was Serafall, wearing a blue floor length dress that hung off her right shoulder, a pink sash, black heels.

"Sister?" said Sona turning to her sister. "I thought you wouldn't make it,"

Serafall walked up to her sister and hugged her. "Why wouldn't I make it to my sister's wedding," said Serafall.

Sona sighed as she took a seat. "I don't want to marry him," said Sona holding back tears.

Sera hugged her sister from behind. "It's alright Sona. Go ahead and let it out," said Serafall

Sona began to cry, before she turned in to the arms of her sister and began to wail, thick tears falling from her eyes. At this moment, she wasn't a king, she wasn't the heiress to the House of Sitri, she was just a 17 year old girl. Serafall held her sister close. Serafall hoped that something good could come from this loveless marriage.

 **Location: Phenex manor**

 **Place: Ballroom**

 **Time: 1600 (Sunday)**

As Riser talked with several people, Tsubaki glared at him even as several men propositioned her for a good time. Honestly while she could tolerate stupidity, devils didn't play by the rules of 'consent' as most human countries did. Tsubaki was of Japanese decent so she always knew that the age of consent was 18. Of course she had been sharing a bed with Naruto from time to time.

The doors opened and Sona came in as the Main appreciation. Tsubaki looked at her friend and wanted to admire her beauty, but knew that said beauty was caged now. Many clapped as they saw Tsubaki walking down the stairs as Riser walked to met his bride to be.

"You look lovely in the dress Sona," said Riser, before leaning down next to her ear so that only she could hear. "It will look even better on my floor tonight,"

Sona kept her mouth shut so as not to ruin this 'joyous' occasion. As Riser reached out with his hand to take his new 'bride' and show her off. The large Double doors opened up allowing the world to see who had arrived. Sona's eyes widened as he looked at her [Knight] standing there. An orange button up, black slacks.

"Naruto," said Sona looking at her **[Knight]**.

"What are you doing here Reborn?" asked Riser though gritted teeth.

Naruto held up his invitation. "As a member of Sona Sitri-sama's peerage I was invited to the party to show support for my master in this moment of her life," said Naruto

Riser smirked. "So you've come to watch your Master wed a noble?" asked Riser. "Since you seem to have done that how about I set you up with one of mine for the evening. Mira expressed an interest in you. Said you were stronger then she thought,"

"Sorry, but I have no want or need of your sloppy seconds," said Naruto as he closed his eyes as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll. "Not really. I'm here to declare A Devil's challenge," said Naruto before unrolling the scroll showing a .

The room grew quiet hearing this. A Devil's challenge hadn't been used in nearly 500 years. It was a way for devils to settle a dispute when negotiations broke down, the predecessor to the rating game that had more serve ramifications then ones ranking or position. It was also a way for bets to be settled between Devils.

"Naruto-san what is the meaning of this?" asked Serafall with a frown.

"Easy. I issue a Devil's challenge to Riser Phenex of the House of Phenex for the right to have Sona's hand in marriage," said Naruto.

Serafall raised an eyebrow at this. "I can not allow this Naruto-san. As this is a marriage between Noble families unless you have something to offer I will have no choice but to force you to stand down," said Serafall.

Naruto looked smiled as he opened a small portal and pulled out a container that held all of the Kakugane. "You put up the Contract for the marriage to Sona and I'll put up not Only the Kakugane in existence, but also the blue prints to make more," said Naruto.

Riser opened his mouth to talk, but was stopped by another more regal voice. "That sounds quite interesting, but with you offering two rather coveted items in the forms of both the Kakugane and it;s blueprints, I think it only fitting that we offer something extra as well... The hand of my youngest child," said the Lady Fia Phenex.

Fia looked a looked a lot like Ravel only taller and with D-cup breasts, she wore a burgundy and Black victoren dress that showed a deep valley between her breasts.

"Mother this is... foolish," said Riser looking at her as if she lost her mind.

Fia looked at Riser and silenced him with a single look. "Normally I'd agree with you my son, but Uzumaki here managed to defeat most of your Peerage by himself. Not to mention that he protected your sister from your Strongest attack," said Fia.

"Mother we were in the middle of a rating game. Ravel was safe," said Riser.

"Actually that's not quite true," said Serafall. "The attack you used went beyond 7th tier. If Sona didn't surrender when she did Naruto-san would died within a few seconds, not only that, but Ravel-chan would have also met an unfortunate end,"

Riser grit his teeth, before turning to Naruto. "Fine I accept the challenge. As per the Rules I as the Challenged get to decide the terms of battle. My terms are simple. You and I in a one on one Dual to the death," said Riser.

Naruto smirked. "I accept the terms. Just know that I don't plan on holding back anything," said Naruto.

 **Location: Dueling Arena**

 **Place: Duel Arena**

 **Time: 1630**

Naruto stood across from Riser without Silver-skin on. In his hands was Frost Pain. Riser stood across from him. Esdeath stood between them, before dropping her hand and vanishing. Naruto rushed Riser and slashed him across the chest. Riser grit his teeth in pain as the flames healed him. He throw a flaming punch at Naruto. Naruto vanished and appeared behind Riser cutting him in the back, making his yell in pain. Riser did a spinning backhand and sent Naruto away from him with ease. Naruto righted himself in the air and landed on his feet.

Riser took this moment to charge at Naruto and managed to hit Naruto with a flaming kick. Naruto grit his teeth, and cut Riser's leg off. Riser backed away as the flames restored his leg. Riser took to the skies above. Naruto slammed Frost pain into the ground as he held his hands apart and began to generate lighting.

" **Great Surge Lightning!"** yelled Naruto unleashing a blue-white bolt of lightning from his hands.

" **Phenex Tornado!** " yelled Riser throwing both hands forword and creating a swirling tornado of yellow and orange flames.

The two attacks clashed and exploded creating a heated mist that covered the field of battle. Naruto grabbed Frost Naruto appeared before Riser again with Frost Pain held in front of him.

" **Icy Tundra!** " yelled Naruto unleashing a wave of ice and cold at Riser.

" **Phenex Wall**!" yelled Riser unleashing a vrust of flames that collided with the freezing ground and air stopping it in the center.

"Interesting. I was under the impression that you didn't ue any named attacks," said Naruto taking a stance.

Riser didn't say anything as he open his palms and began throwing fire balls at Naruto used Frost pain to block the attacks as he went for his belt and grabbed his white Kakugane. He wordlessly activated it and stopped blocking the flames. Rise stopped the flames as he glared at Naruto. Already he was annoyed by the reborn trash, but now he was mocking him. since his strongest base energy couldn't hurt him at all he would up the antie. He was going to finish this Reborn off.

Riser allowed his flames to heat up as his entire body caught on fire. Naruto looked at Rier as he vanished and appeared in front of Naruto hitting him with a wicked Right Cross. Naruto felt as if he had been hit by a sludge hammer as he rocketed away and hit one of the walls. Rolling out of the wall Naruto's hat fell on the ground as he undid the top art of his coat showing a burning bruise. Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth, as he was forced to roll out of the way of a flaming axe kick that melted the bricks. Naruto righted himself, before the gloves receded and he clapped his hands together created a wall as dozens of spiked launched from it. The spikes hit riser, but they did little to the youngest Phenex son as he made his way to Naruto.

Naruto charged at Riser and stomped the ground as he pulled back his right fist allowing lighting to coat his fist. " **Uzumaki Lightning Crush Straight**!" yelled Naruto throwing out one of his strongest attacks.

Riser crossed his arms blocking the attack, but the force was enough to send him backwards and away from Naruto. Riser stopped almost 0 feet away from Naruto, before he used his flames to dispurce the lightning. Naruto charged at Riser using his Natural speed as Riser did the same. The two man began an exchange of blows with their respective element. Thanks to Silver-Skin, Naruto was receiving less Damage then Riser, however Riser's high speed Regeneration more then made up for it. The two men broke apart panting. While Riser was healing he was still effected by the damage. It took a toll on not only his Demonic energy reserves, but his stamina as well.

The youngest male Phenex glared at his opponent. "Where did all this power come from!? You didn't have it during the rating game!" yelled Riser.

Naruto chuckled, before spitting out a glob of blood. "I've always been remarkably strong. Most of your peerage was weak enough for me to beat without using my Alchemy or Lightning based abilities. Had I gotten to you Before you got to Sona we would have won. Seeing as how you got to her and unleashed your strongest attack I had no choice but to use not only my own trump card, but protect all three ladies involved. Now that you and I are alone... I can go wild. ****Limit Break: Silver-Skin Maximum Double!"**** yelled Naruto allowing Silver-skin to reach it's current maximum power while summoning a second Silver-skin.

"Please this little trick won't stop me from winning!" yelled Riser.

 **"Silver-skin: Straight Jacket Mode!"** yelled Naruto. This Silver-skin began to break-down and fly at Riser in waves

the hexagons swirled around riser before they constricted on him and bound his body. Riser tried to Accesses his powers, but was stunned to find that he couldn't use his demonic power. He looked at Naruto who was smirking. Naruto vanished and appeared before Riser, before hitting him with an uppercut that rocked Riser's entire world and sent him flying. Naruto vanished and appeared in his path with his right fist cocked back lightning that was formed into the head of a dragon with dark flames also flickering in and out.

 **"Uzumaki Special: Limit Break Punch!"** yelled Naruto as he punched Riser square in the chest.

Riser spat out blood as he was sent to the ground with so much froce he broke the sound barrier and smashed into the ground creating a massive crater. Naruto landed on the ground and fell to a knee as Silver-skin faded. He rose to his feet and looked at his right fist. All the bones in said hand were broken and his flash was burned. Naruto walked over to the crater where Riser was and looked in it. Riser sat there Silver-Skin Alt barely hanging on Riser's mangled body. The only thing keeping him alive was his Passive healing.

Riser looked at Naruto with fear. "What the hell are you!?" asked Riser.

Naruto looked at him. "I'm just a [Knight] trying to protect his [King] from any who would force her to do something against her will," said Naruto.

 **Winner Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Location: Phenex Manor**

 **Place: Ball Room**

 **Time: same time as end of fight**

Sona had tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees. Serafall, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Mami, and Bennia surrounded the crying girl. Fia sighed in defeat, but had a smile on her face as well. Even though Riser had lost they still gained something from this. Namely a union between a feature heavy hitter and creator of the kakugane. Any children Ravel and Naruto had would be quite powerful.

In Fia's mind it was an equivalent exchange. No it was better. After all she herself was a practitioner of Alchemy.

She summoned the contract from the Phenex vaults and walked over to Sona.

"Congratulations on your freedom Sona-chan. As promised here is the Contract between yourself and Riser. Naruto's Name has replaced Riser's and is legally binding in the underworld. Have fun on your wedding night... Oh as a woman who has been married for almost 300 years it helps if you take other women into your bed," said Fia winking at Sona before she and Ravel walked away.

Sona smiled at her friends as she got to her feet. She had a 'fiancee' to go see.

 **Location: Kyoto**

 **Place: Training**

 **Time: 0400 (Monday)**

A figure sat on a rock drinking a bottle of sake. He had sun kiss blond hair, Blue eyes, and tan skin, his face was rather angular and if you weren't looking at his front you'd swear he was a woman. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt, blue jean pants and a white jacket with red flames on the back in golden letters were the words "Yellow Flash'.

"Taicho," said a figure appearing his his sensing range.

"We have news from the underworld," said another figure. Correction two figures.

"What is it Shusui-kin Okua-chan," said the man.

"It concerns your son Namikaze-taicho," said the young man.

Minato turned on the rock and smiled at the two 17 year olds that had joined the Kyoto Special Forces not that long ago. "Do tell. After all I want to hear what my son has been up to after not seeing him for nearly 16 years," said Minato.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I hope this clears up my chose to have Sona lose a bit.


	14. Promise kept, Promise made!

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/Ravel/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory.

I hope I was able to clear some things up last two chapters. I know that certien events/ things will have to play out in this story, but i'll try my best not to delve into Canon. Canon is a Guideline that helps when I get stuck.

 **Beastyd22:** Thanks for all the Support Beastyd. I plan on keeping it up as long as possible.

 **PhoenixRyuu:** I have plans for Rias don't worry.

 **Neo infinity:** Koneko is honestly the only girl from Rias's Peerage that i'm even considering since she is one of my favorite characters from DxD along side Asia and Xenovia.

 **Sandman001** : The summary is just that a summary of the story not the story itself. I update the summary as I go along.

 **The Shadow overlord279:** I never said Minato was dead. Only thing I ever said was that he was a Lightning Beast.

 **Goose Attack:** I'm not saying you were wrong, but it needed to be done. The two major differences between Cannon and this story for the 'Duel' between Naruto and Riser is that Serafall acted as a ruler instead of a sister and the stakes were more then just Sona's Freedom. If you just look at the foreground you can miss plenty in the background.

 **Djberneman:** Even though Naruto can use multiple Kakugane he can't maintain more then 2 for extended periods of time. The most he can maintain for a length of 5 minutes is 4 and three he can maintain for about 8 minutes. The more he uses the shorter his time also the more stressful the situation the shorter his time. Factors change the time and amount.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13:** **Promise** **kept, Promise made!**

 **Location: Kuoh Town**

 **Place: Naruto and Sona's new house**

 **Time: 0800 (Monday)**

The light snores of Naruto and Sona could be heard in the Master bedroom of Naruto and Sona's new home. Apparently it was suppose to be a 'wedding gift' from Serafall. Now it was Naruto and Sona's place. It was a pretty massive place. It was a Three story house with about 14 rooms, a massive pool/ backyard, and a large front yard. Both Naruto and Sona were naked as the day they were born. Shortly after arriving Naruto and Sona showered together before going to bed. Yesterday was emotionally exhausting for Sona and Physically for Naruto. Neither had done anything aside from kiss and lightly group each other for their victory. The other girls allowed Sona to Have Naruto to herself for the night since it was suppose to be a celebration for them. They had sleep for several hours, but for now they were content.

At least for that moment.

The door to the room burst open with a crash as Sona and Naruto jumped out of their sleep. Standing at the door was a grinning Serafall, wearing her Magical Girl Levia-tan outfit.

"Sister!? Why the hell did you barge into my room!?" yelled Sona trying to cover herself up with the bed sheet.

Serafall ran over to Naruto and Sona. "You two need to get dressed and outside in 20 minutes. I'm collecting on Naruto's promise to me," said Serafall kissing Naruto on the check. "I'll see you guys later or else i'm gonna be late,"

Serafall ran out of the room.

Sona looked at Naruto with her eyes narrowed. "What promise did you make her my dear future husband?" asked Sona.

Naruto swallowed as he put his hand on the back of his head while giving is fiance a nervous smile. "I kinda... sortra... promisedSerafall-samathatyouandiwouldappearintheproductionofthenewmagicalgirleviatanmovie,"rushed out Naruto hoping that sona wouldn't catch what was said.

To Naruto Sona was freaking frightening when she was pissed.

Unfortunately for Naruto Sona broke it down rather quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Sona with her demonic aura flaring as she grabbed her saber hilt with the intent to due harm to her **[Knight]** /fiancee.

Explosions cold be heard thought out the house for the next 5 minutes..

 **Location: Kuoh Town**

 **Place: Empty Parking Lot**

 **Time: 0845**

The Production of the movie was actually taking place in Kuoh as requested by Sona's Manager/ **[Queen]**. Serafall had a different schedule then any of the other satan's. While Sirzechs dealt with the domestic issues which made him-and occasionally her- buck heads with the Devil Elders and 'Old Guard', Serafall herself didn't have much in the way of meetings or paperwork unless it involved another faction. Her last meeting was with the European Werewolves. That was over two months ago. Now it was just maintaining relations and settling disputes when they arose. Which were surprisingly few and far between at the moment.

Everything was set in an open parking lot set for the opening of the movie. Naruto stood in a replica of Silver-Skin, only instead of it being 'silver' it was white in color with black lining, a sword attached to his belt. Currently his hat was off and he stood next to Sona. Sona was dressed in a shoulder-less blue leotard that gave a good lift to her breasts-which for some reason had grown overnight to large D-cup- thigh high boots, bicep length gloves, with metal rings attached to them at the wrist, and a rapier as her 'weapon'. (1)

"I can't believe in exchange for the materials you used to make Frost pain you promised Sister that we would appear in her move," said Sona with a blush.

Naruto chuckled. Naruto had been an On again off again character that appeared 2-6 times a Season since season 3. Even considering that Magical Girl Leviathan was on her 8th season. Most fans had never been able to figure out who the Mysterious 'Guardian of Magicals' was. Even though this movie was suppose to tie into why he wasn't around often to save Leviathan. That was saying a lot since Serafall 'LOVED playing victim when Naruto was in an episode. As Recent as the Season 5 finale the bottom of Naruto's face had been revealed to the public when Serafall kissed him. Yeah Sona, Tsubaki, Bennia, and Ruruko were none to pleased by that little scene

"If it's any consultation you look cute when your huffed up," said Naruto smiling at Sona.

Sona blushed hearing her **[Knight]** say that and looked away from him. "D-don't change the subject Naruto-kun. Your going to be sleeping on the couch for a week!" growled out Sona.

"Sona-tan, Naruto-tan!" yelled Serafall running up to the duo and hugging them making many members of the Production crew both male and female glare at Sona and Naruto since they caught her eye and not them.

Pitor and Esdeath were present as well. Esdeath doing her duty as manager and Pitor acting as her bodyguard.

"Sister this isn't appropriate!" yelled Sona blushing as her sister's breasts rubbed against her own, arousing Sona's nipples.

Serafall let of her sister as she began to jump around like an excited child"I can't help it. I'm just so excited that Naruto-tan and So-tan are going to be in my movie!" yelled Serafall.

Both groaned as they were in for an afternoon of hell. Esdeath and Pitor sighed at their [King]. Already quite use to her antics.

Three hours would pass after shooting the first few scenes. Naruto was currently away taking a water break drinking some water. Naruto had his jacket off and set it on a table. A few people had gathered to watch. Currently Naruto wasn't needed on set leaving him alone. Naruto wore a black shirt, and black fitted pants that were used for his costume. He looked out to the crowd and caught the eyes of a female watching him.

She was a beautiful girl. She stood at 5'6" and a slender frame with c-cup breasts grey-blue eyes and long, straight, hime cut dark brown hair. A slightly sharp chin. If Naruto had to classify her she would be the same type of beauty that Tsubaki or Akeno who were both often called traditional Japanese beauties. a pale yellow dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, a collar with a blue tie, a white petticoat, brown shoes, and a green arm band on her left arm.

The girl smiled at Naruto before she waved at him as she began to walk away. Naruto followed after the girl. They walked nearly a mile away from the production set before Naruto flared his energy making the girl stop at the top of a small flight of stairs. The girl turned to him.

"I'm glad you decided to follow me Namikaze-san," said the girl. "It would have been a bit of a problem if you didn't,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that name? Even Sona and Tsubaki don't know my full name," said Naruto thinking about one of the few things that neither girl knew about him.

"We know your full name because we were told your full name," came another voice. Naruto looked behind him to find a boy standing there. He stood tall at 5'11" and was of slender frame like the girl, but Naruto could feel the energy rolling off the boy, with gray-blue eyes similar to the girls. and black hair with a long fringe and frames his face down to his mouth at the sides, wearing a black unbuttoned jacket with an upward collar, white shirt and black trousers. On his right shoulder was a Kendo case.

" _I didn't even feel him enter my range," thought Naruto._

"Our apologies Namikaze-san. We are here on the orders of our benefactor. I am Hayakasa Shushi 17 years old and captain of the Gensei Private Academy Kendo Club," said the male, giving a small bow.

"My name is Hayakasa Ouka. 17 years old and the elder Twin of my little brother and myself. I am also the Student Council President of Gensei Private Academy," said the girl bowing. (2)

"So why did you both get me here alone?" asked Naruto.

"We were asked to deliver this to you Namikaze-san," said Shushi taking out a letter and throwing it at Naruto.

Naruto caught the letter and looked in the direction of the boy only to find him gone. Naruto turned to find him at the top of the stairs standing next to the girl. Both of them looking down at him

 _"What was that? I couldn't even feel him move," thought Naruto gritting his teeth._

"We'll be in town for a while. We are on a school trip after all," said Ouka leaning forward while putting her hands behind her back.

"We'll wait for your answer at the tower tonight at midnight for your answer to the letter. Know that if you do not come I will come for you personally and you don't want that Namikaze-san," said Shushi. Taking his kendo case Shushi removed the casing revealing a katana that was strange. The back side of the sword had red teeth that were slightly squared and curved foreword and a silver blade on the on the underside. The hilt was red wrapped with white silk. (3)

With a wave of his sword he unleashed a powerful wind attack down the stairs. Naruto clapped his hands and throw them forward stopping the attack with a barrier. Stopping his defense Naruto looked at the area that the two were at they were gone. Naruto cursed as he looked at the letter in his hand.

Ripping open the letter Naruto quickly skimmed though it before he narrowed his eyes. "So your here in Kuoh huh Minato? I'm going to make you wish that you stayed away from me you son of a bitch!" said Naruto crushing the letter in his hand as his blue eyes crackled with lightning.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. Yes the betrayal that Naruto did so long back was a deal with the Devil in exchange for stuff to make his weapon. It was never anything bad and that sub plot has be resolved. So what do you guys think? We haven't hit 'Holy Swords' Arc YET, but it's coming and it will be slightly different from cannon. I will be changing things a lot. For those of you wondering about Ravel. She'll be here soon enough.

a/n

1: So from what I understand Asia's breasts grew from a desire to keep up with Rias and secure her spot with Issei. If it worked that way then a desire to not be desired could stop the growth of breasts as well. Not sure, just thought that it might work that way

2: Hayakasa Ouka and Shushi were probably two fo the strongest characters Reason wise and personality wise from Buso renkin. Loved them both and it would be a damn crime not to use them here.

3: The sword is Uramasa from Power Ranger Samurai and Super Samurai which i do not own. I have never been into PRS and PRSS, but i heard good things about it and watched a few eps with my niece before. It was alright, but not my cup of joe.


	15. I didn't need you then!

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/Ravel/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory.

Okay okay okay I had to have a laugh at one of two reviews I got. It was a guest review. That said 'Ughhhh. OC's. Revering to Ouka and Shushi. I laughed for a good 5 minutes and that was on top of me writing this chapter. I even put it in the end notes that Ouka and Shushi are from Buso Renkin. I haven't dropped an OC for this story... yet and I might not. I take that Back Rena is an OC, but she's based off Wuya from Xiolan Showdown, but still. I had to laugh at that.

 **Kid Coheed:** That was a long time ago. I haven't watched Power Rangers in years.

 **Djberneman:** He can train himself to get use to it, but it would still cause strain since part of the Control mechunisum is mentality.

 **Shadow-Realm-Productions:**... Sorry My editor has told me that goes into the spoiler zone.

 **Whispers of a Ketteh:** Thanks. I hopw your having a good time reading this story.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 14: I didn't need you then!**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Naruto and Sona's Home**

 **Time: 1145**

Naruto lay in bed looking at the digital clock on the wall. It read 1120. Looking at Sona who was sleeping soundly, Naruto gently moved a stray piece of hair from her face and out of her eyes.

Naruto smiled at her, before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sorry Sona-chan. But this is something I can't have you and the others get involved in this," said Naruto.

Naruto rolled out of the bed. He kept thinking about what the letter said as he pulled out black track pants with an orange strip, a orange shirt with a picture of Vegeta on it that said 'Try me, I'll make you famous' on the front. Naruto opened the front door and walked out quickly making his way out of the house and activated a Teleportation spell, before vanishing. Unknown to him three figures saw him vanish into the night.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Kuoh Tower**

 **Time: 1159**

Shushi stood at the top of the tower along with his sister and Minato sitting in a chair reading a book. The twins were no longer wearing their school clothes. Shushi was wearing a his Kendo gi with arm bracers and straw sandals. Ouka was more inclined to dress normally with a pair of hip hugger jeans, a black slanted belt, a blue shirt, and jacket. Seated in the small of her back was a folding recurve bow and a knife.

"Namikaze-taicho do you think he will come?" asked Ouka looking at the man she admired greatly.

Minato flipped a page in the book. "My son will come. After all you made it clear that he must come. Besides This is an Operation off the books like most of our operations," said Minato as he looked at the sword that his student was holding.

"Shushi-kun is the voice still there?" asked Minato.

Shushi looked at the sword. "He's been quiet, but I honestly don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," said the swordsmen.

"Just remember to inform me if it gets to loud or he tries to take over again. Taking possession of a cursed sword is no laughing matter my boy," said Minato.

Shushi nodded. "Don't worry Namikaze-taicho. My will won't break," said Shushi.

The floor lit up with the circle for the Sitri Family as Naruto stepped out. As he looked around the room he saw Minato standing up as he put his book away Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he vanished and appeared above Minato. Shusi put his hand on Uramasa and was about to unsheathe it, but was stopped by Minato raising his hand.

" **Uzumaki Heavenly Axe!** " yelled Naruto as lightning surged around his foot.

Minato looked at the attack with amusement. Naruto's eyes widened as Shushi appeared and drew Uramasa blocking the attack, before throwing Naruto away. Naruto flipped in the air and landed in a grouched position. He stood up and got into a stance as Shushi and Ouka prepared to defend Minato with their lives

"Shushi-kun I asked you not to interfere," said Minato with a frown.

"Forgive me Namikaze-taicho, but i can't allow any harm to come to you on my watch," said Shushi

"That's fine by me. You can get these hands too pretty boy. And after i'm donw with you Namikaze Minato is next!" growled Naruto.

Shushi glared at Naruto. "You won't put a hand on Namikaze-tacicho!" growled out the younger Hayakasa Twin.

"I agree with Nii-chan. You attack Him and we destory you," said Ouka with narrowed eyes as her hand went to her bow.

Minato clapped his hands getting the trio to look at him. "Alright that's enough rough hosuing children," said Minato as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto-chan... It's been too long since I last saw you. You've grown strong,"

Naruto grit his teeth. "To long! 16 fucking years is to long! You let Kaa-chan and me alone to die on the streets defenseless!" yelled Naruto as his Aura flared as blue lignting and black flames surrounded him.

Minato sighed. "I had responsibility to Kyoto as it's Special Operations Chief and Deputy head of it's Military. Had I known what would have happened I would have brought you both to Kyoto to be protected from those devils," said Minato looking at his son with hints of sorrow.

"Keep your pity! I didn't need it when I was being bulled for no having a father, I didn't need it when Kaa-chan and I were kidnapped and taken to the underworld to be treated as playthings for Devil Families... I DONT NEED IT NOW!" yelled Naruto as he burst forward and attacked **"** ** **Uzumaki Darkness Smash!"****

Naruto throw a punch at Minato that had black flames wrapped around it. Minato brought his own hand up covered in Lightning stopped the punch causing a small explosion that sent Naruto flying backwards. Naruto rolled along the ground for a few moments, before righting himself and glaring at Minato. Minato looked at his hand. It had small burns and wisps of black flames on it. He shuck his hand and smiled managing to put the flames out using a bit of lightning.

"That was a pretty strong punch son. You actually managed to numb my hand," said Minato flexing his hand.

"MINATO-SAMA!" yelled Ouka rushing over to her commander and tending to his hand using a potion.

" how dare you hurt Minato-sama You bastard!" yelled Shushi charging at Naruto drawing his sword.

Naruto summoned frost pain and stopped the attack, but as the blade's connected Naruto heard a creak in Frost pain. Naruto broke the engagement as Frost Pain repaired itself. Naruto looked at Uramasa. That was no ordinary sword. Naruto gripped frost Pain and prepared for a fight. That was stopped as a magic circle appeared on the ground

Out of the circle came Sona, Bennia, and Pitor.

"What are you doing in my Territory!?" asked Sona flaring her Devil's Aura.

Shushi jumped away from Naruto and stood guard before his Commander and sister protectively. Ouka pulled out her bow and strung an arrow. Tension was in full blast on both sides. Sona was glaring at the trio before her. She knew who Minato was. Deputy Commander of the Kyoto's Military Forces. For such a high ranked Member of Kyoto to be here was a problem. Unlike the 'Cease Fire' between the Biblical Factions, There were several supernatural factions in the world that the three didn't play nice nice with. Angels in particular didn't get along with any faction that claimed to have 'gods'.

"This is a surprise," said Minato no longer smiling. "My future daughter-in-law and the Invincible **[Rook]** Colossus. The last time I saw you I left you at the bottom of a hole,"

"I'm a hard man to kill 'Yellow Flash'. What business do you have with my student?" asked Pitor crossing his amrs and glaring at Minato.

Minato raised his hands. "I have no desire to fight you much less your sister Sitri-san. I merely came to see my son and deliver a warning," said Minato.

"A warning?" asked Sona.

"Kyoto Received word from one of our contacts in the Vatican that Three of their Holy swords have been stolen. Kyoto has taken precautions with our own Holy swords and Holy sword users to prevent anything from happening," said the blonde thunder beast.

"And you didn't think to inform the other factions about this?" asked Sona with a raised eyebrow.

"The Vatican is keeping this under wraps along with other things that could lead to a war between Devils and Angels if word gets out. I planned to station The Hayasaka twins here until this mess with the swords was straightened out, but we have our own problems to deal with that take presence over the Holy swords. A Group by the name of L.X.E has been running amok in kyoto. Recently we've tracked them here," said Minato.

"This is a lot to take in," said Sona. "How do I know your not lying?"

Minato rubbed his forehead. "In about 2 days a trio of Exorcists will arrive here in the city. They are here on the order's of Micheal," said Minato.

Sona narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling us this?" asked Sona.

Minato sighed. "Personally I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important to the security of Kyoto. The Three Factions have been stirring up problems throughout the world. With the sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall here, then's can get complicated quickly," said Minato.

"Very well For this information I will allow you to leave," said Sona crossing her arms. "Make no mistake that if I catch you in my territory again there will be no mercy,"

Minato smiled as Shushi sheathed his sword and Ouka collapsed her bow. As they made their way out Shushi and Naruto's eyes locked. Once they group from Kyoto left Sona rounded on Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto swallowed since he knew that he was in trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This doesn't feel like a low point for me, but I have a feeling that someone is going to hate this chapter. Oh well. I hope a lot of you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I know that someone is going to say it. Now this isn't the last you'll see of Minato or the twins, but oh boy this Arc is gonna be long as hell.


	16. The heart of the Matter

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/Ravel/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory.

Hey everyone. Took a bit to do this chapter. I've been busy as all hell. No big notes this time around

 **Plums:** I'm pretty sure you'd get your ass kicked to by someone with the power equivalent to... Sorry my editor told me that's Spoiler Zone

 **Xebolous-1:** Trust me, I know what you mean

 **Shadow-Realm-Productions:** I plan to talk about Kushina later. Is she alive? Is she dead? I won't say anything for the foreseeable future. Akeno... Not saying a word.

 **Raidentensho:** Believe it or not like two people have confused Ouka and Shushi for OC's. Which confuses a lot. Both are character's from Buso Renkin.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 15: The heart of the Matter**

 **Location: Kuoh Town**

 **Place: Sona and Naruto's home**

 **Time: 0100**

SMACK!

The sound of Sona's open palm reverberated throughout the living room as Naruto had a nice red hand print on the left side of his face. The rest of the peerage stood around the room. After the incident with Kyoto's Special Ops Chief Sona had called an emergency meeting, while Pitor went to report his finding to Serafall. This was a potential international incident that needed to be addressed.

Sona crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need to tell you why I did what I did, do I?" asked Sona, a deep frown on her face.

"No Sona-sama," said Naruto knowing that currently he wasn't speaking to his Fiancee, but his **[King]**

"Sona-sama don't you think your being a little hard on Naruto-kun?" asked Mami. Currently Mami was wearing a black nightie that showed of much of her breasts, something Saji was really taking advantage off to get a good eyeful.

"There's a lot more at stake then you think Magical Girl," said Loup. He currently only wore a pair of sleep shorts.

"What do you mean Loup-san?" asked Mam with narrowed eyes..

Tsubaki sighed. "With Naruto's current engagement to Sona-sama as well as his defeat of Riser-sama he is a high profile target for other factions. As Sona-sama is the sister of one of the Satan's that doubles things," said Tsubaki.

"I don't get it, Naruto was able to beat Riser easily enough, why couldn't he defeat this... Minato guy?" asked Sanji.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Unlike with Namikaze Minato, Riser and I are about the same level of power when we max out. I practically maxed out when I throw a single punch at Namikaze. He stopped me with only a fraction of his power. The gap between us is as vast as a desert at the moment," said Naruto.

"If this guy is so strong how come I've never heard of him until tonight?" asked Bennia.

Sona sighed. "Minato is the Deputy Commander of the Kyoto Military forces. That's not just a title he holds for shits and giggles either. The Commander of the Kyoto Forces is Sarutobi Hiruzen and by all accounts in his youth he was strong enough to fight on even grounds with the four Seraphs. Now a days he's more of the Military adviser then a fighter. Namikaze Minato is Strong, even for a lightning Beast. He's strong enough to fight on even grounds with any Cadre from the Gigori. Maybe even strong enough to defeat any of the Satan's one on one except Sirzechs," said Sona.

"That's not all," said Naruto steeling himself to tell them his secret.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubaki looking at her childhood- or closet thing to a childhood friend- in confusion?

"Sona, do you remember when you found me in the streets?" asked Naruto turning away from Sona and the others.

"Yes. I remember. You were a thief in my family's territory. You stole from people here to survive. Why bring that up now?" said Sona.

"What does that have to do with Namikaze?" asked Ruruko crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I wasn't there by choice. My mother was the girlfriend, Wife... hell Lover of Namikaze Minato," said Naruto making everyone look at him in wonder.

"He's your father?" asked Ruruko with wide eyes.

Naruto's hands balled into fists as they began to shake. "He is no father of mine. As far as i'm concerned he's just a damned sperm donor that got lucky!" growled Naruto.

"I don't understand? If she was his lover then why did you end up in our territory instead of Kyoto for Protection?" asked Sona.

"It has to do with my mother's ability. My mother had the power of seal anything Holy, Demonic, other. It wasn't a Scared Gear, but something else entirely. My mother's Family believes that she was the reincarnation of a Goddess of Protection. She definitely protected me from the Devils that attacked us and took us to the underworld,"

Sona grew enraged. "IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Sona shocking her entire Peerage. "Under the New Laws of the New Satan Faction trafficking of another spices is a punishable offense that can result in death and a one way trip to the 3rd ring of the Sixth level of Hell! That was the law established by my the Satan's!"

Naruto rounded on Sona with narrowed eyes with lightning sparking from them. "Come on Sona Don't be so fucking naive! What do you think the Peerage system is?! It's legal Slavery under their Rule! A lot of people never had a damn choice, but to become devil! I know I didn't!" yelled Naruto.

Sona took a step back in shock at what her [Knight] said. Naruto had always been able to hide his emotions to a degree from her, but this was something else altogether. Naruto had some less then pleasant views on the current ways devils ran the underworld, but to hear him say them out-loud was something that Sona didn't think she would hear.

"Naruto," said Sona in a bit of a somber tone of voice.

Sona reached out to her knight, but stopped as Enju appeared.

"Naruto-nii Rena detected the presence of Holy energy in Kuoh," said Enju.

"Alright. Thank you Enju-chan," said Naruto.

"We will finish this conversation at a later date," said Sona turned to her Peerage. "Loup, Mami, and Bennia. I want these exorcist brought before me tomorrow afternoon. Until then keep a close eye on them. Ruruko, Saji and Momo, i'm putting it in your hands to get in contact with Rias and give her all the details on what is happening. Naruto and Tsubaki you will join me we need to finish our discussion," said Sona.

 **Location: Kuoh Town**

 **Place: Hotal**

 **Time: 0140**

The squeaking of bed springs, the panting of two people, the heat of the room was to much to bear for the Hayakasa twins. Ouka grabbed her brother's hands as she throw her head back in bliss as Shushi finished inside of her. Ouka fell off her brother before cuddling up to him. (2)

"Perfect as always nii-chan," said Ouka.

Shushi smiled at her, before kissing her forehead.

Ouka put a hand on stomach. "If we preform well will grant us he our wishes

"Bodies that will last forever...," said Shushi.

"A way to have children of our own without problems," said Ouka.

"A Future all our own," said the twins

0000000000000000000000

And cut. This chapter took a bit of doing. I've already started working on the next chapter of this story. To be honest I'm a bit tired at the moment and slightly burned out.

A/N

1: Does Naruto, Tsubaki, and Sona count as childhood friends? And if not what age does it count as?

2:If you have ever read the manga of Buso Renkin it's shuttle as all hell, but implied that Ouka and Shushi were in a Twincest relationship. Their 'Dream' was to shed their Humanity so that they could 'get married'.


	17. Bad Boys vs Good Girls

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/Ravel/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory.

What's up everyone. I'm back after my short haitus. No Review responses this time around.

"Don't underestimate me," Speech

 _ _"My Kindness is a burden," thought/Flashback__

"Damn it!" Cell Phone

 ** **"Broken World!" Attacks****

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 ** **Chapter 16: Bad Boys vs Good Girls****

 ** **Location: Kuoh Acadmey****

 ** **Place: Abandoned church****

 ** **Time: 0600****

The abandoned church, once the Headquarters of a Rouge faction of Fallen angels now served at the staging location for the Trio of female exorcists that had been sent to retrieve the Excalibur fragments that had been stolen from the church.

The first girl was 'physically' the strongest of the three and one of the best swordsmen currently in the church. Xenovia Quarta. She was a beautiful young woman that stood at 5'6" with a slender yet tone body with Large D-cup breasts and a nice shapely ass with blue hair with a single green bang, amber eyes, a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching finger less gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck. Sitting next to her was Excalibur Destruction Xenovia was quite a serious young woman and self-proclaimed swordswoman.

The second girl was the child of Kuoh's former Head Exorcist and fastest Warrior of her generation. Irina Shidou stood at 5'4" with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, wearing the same uniform as Xenovia. Around her left arm was a white braided rope.

Finally was the appointed leader of this mission as well as the one person who wouldn't tolerate failure in the slightest. Tokiko is a fairly short standing at 5'1" with C-cup breasts, with orange eyes that were normally narrowed in a glare and blue shoulder-length hair. Her most distinguishing feature is the horizontal scar running across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks, wearing a blue and white sailor outfit with white cross designs and an orange bow. She also wears similarly designed knee length socks and white shoes. Sitting next to her was her weapon of choice. A blessed long sword with a hole near the top.

"I can't believe that you wasted all the money that the Chruch gave us for this mission on that picture," sighed Tokiko.

I had no choice!" yelled the excited Irina. "To show our devotion and Love to God, I had to buy this!"

The picture in question was the classical depiction of God. An Old man with wih his hand out and a staff in his hand. Tokiko and Xenovia sighed at their friends antics and foolishness. While the three of them had been a team for about 3 years they also were constently at odds with each other because of the way they viewed things. Because Xenovia and Tokiko both grew up

Tokiko got up and began to wrap her sword up in a sword sheath clothe. Xenovia turned away from Irina and looked at her.

"Where are you going Tokiko?" asked Xenovia.

"To get us something to eat," said Tokiko as she picked up her sword and slung it over her back.

"Go with the Grace of our Lord Almighty Tokiko-chan. Remember we are in Devil territory," said Irina.

Tokiko nodded to Irina. "I'll be careful Irina," said Tokiko before walking out of the room.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Market district**

 **Time: 0900**

Naruto and Tsubaki walked down the street. Naruto quite pissed off at the moment. Currently he was on Probation by Sona. Probation was quite different for devils in Peerages then humans. A Peerage probation acted as a sort of restriction/Demotion. His magical abilities were also restricted, as well as a 'monitor' being next to him at all times. Sona had selected Tsubaki to be his.

"Naruto you have to understand why Sona-sama did this," said Tsubaki. "She loves you and dosn't want to see you hurt,"

Naruto stopped and looked at his friend. He wanted to rage at her, but chose not to. Turning away from her he continued to walk away with her following. They walked like this for about 20 more minutes before they came across something that made them both stop. Standing near a street corner was a girl with dark blue hair and a scar across her nose preaching the word of god to anyone who would listen.

"She does realize that she's in devil territory right?" asked Naruto ignoring the spiking headaches that he was receiving.

"If she doesn't she'll soon realize that she is," said Tsubaki opening a small compact mirror in her left hand .

Tsubaki walked up to her with Naruto behind her. Naruto had a Kakugane in his hand ready to defend Tsubaki if needed. As they approached the blue haired woman's eyes locked onto the duo.

She stopped speaking her verse and looked at the two. "Greetings Lost children. I am a servant of he who is almighty. I bare no ill will towards you and only seek to further our mutual goals if you would be so kind as to take me to one who has knowledge above you I will gladly explain my purpose here," said The young woman

Translated :I know your devils, but know that I am an exocsit of the church. I am not here for a fight, but to do something that will help us both. Take me to your king and i'l tell you what I can.

Tsubaki nodded. "Very well. We will take you to our king," said Tsubaki.

"Thank you. Allow me to gather my comrades and we will meet you at a neutral location," said Tokiko making sure not to take her eyes off Naruto.

"Kuoh academy. With so many humans around we won't do anything to endanger anyone. 1300, today. Don't be late ," said Naruto.

Tusbaki and Naruto turned to leave and quickly varnished into the crowd.

Tokiko looked at the duo as they left. The Girl she could probably beat with ease. No that was a lie. The girl was about the same level of power as Tokiko was magically, but close-combat wise Tokiko could destroy her. The boy however... His strength was beyond the three girls put together. Even is Xenovia burst out her trump card... they still might not stand a chance.

 ** **Location: Kuoh****

 ** **Place: Kuoh Academy- Main school building****

 ** **Time: 1315****

The Peerage of Rias Gemory made their way to the student council room upon the request of Sona with the sole purpose of finding out about the chaos that was becoming Kuoh Town. Saji had informed her about the on goings of both the Kyoto Faction, the Fallen Angels, and the Chruch. The fact that Rias was unaware of the things going on right under her nose PISSED her off. Already Naruto was off limits to her. She was going to offer Sona her unused knight in exchange for Naruto. Rias knew what Sona was going to trade her servants away to protect them from Riser. It was a play Rias would have made. With Naruto defeating Riser soundly as well as showing his power against a Noble Class Devil already several people were calling for him to be made a High Class Devil though just his strength alone.

Stopping in front of the Door Saji and Issei. Rias walked in. It looked like the meeting had already started if the Three girls sitting before Sona were any indication. Rias looked at the empty chair next to Sona and quickly filled it.

"Your late Rias," said Sona eyeballing the girl.

"I was busy tracking down a Rouge Devil," said Rias, which wasn't untrue. It was just that Issei killed that Devils in less then 2 minutes. It was relatively weak.

"So back to what you were saying... Tokiko-san," said Sona.

"Hai. As I was saying We came from Italy because 3 of our 6 Excalibur Fragments were stolen from us," said Tokiko.

"Stolen?" asked Issei.

"Hai Ise-kun," said Irina. "Someone was foolish enough to attack the church and still three of the swords. Xenovia and Tokiko were ordered by the church alongside myself were told to retrive them,"

Naruto put his hand on his face. "So instead of sending in an experienced team and maybe a few angels or Brave Saints, they send three girls with only having enough experience to take out low level spirits or Demons," said Naruto.

Xenovia glared at Naruto. "I'll have you know that we're a lot stronger then we appear Uzumaki-san!" yelled Xenovia.

"That I believe, but your going after people who got past the defenses to steal 3 of your damn swords," said Naruto.

Xenovia went for her sword as everyone tensed up. Naruto put his hand out ready to summon Frost pain. Both warriors were ready to do battle. Xenovia was the first to calm herself as she released the handle of her sword.

"We only did this as a curtiosy. Stay out of our way. We won't hesitate to kill you," said Xenovia.

The trio got up and went to the door only for Xenovia to stop and turn to the former Nun Asia. What followed were some of the harshest words that Naruto had ever heard in his life. And considering what he had been though that was Saying something. Issei was quick yo jump to her Defense and defend her honor. Kiba also jumped in, but for more personal reasons.

"Hey how about we make this a good old team fight," said Naruto.

"Naruto," started Sona.

"Relax Sona-sama. I got this," said Naruto with a smirk.

Sona grit her teeth in annoyance at her fiancee. Ever since their little fight they had been on different pages. Sure they could work together just fine, it was their personal life that was suffering. The way Naruto was currently acting. It was like when he first joined her Peerage. Reckless. Like his life didn't matter to anyone. Like... like he wanted to die, but refused to give into the temptation to just let it end.

The groups moved outside to a large field. Tsubaki and Akeno used their combined might to create a barrier strong enough to where no one would know the battle was happening.

Naruto summoned Frost pain and stood between Issei and Kiba. "So who do you guys want?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to take on Irina," said Issei summoning the Boosted Gear.

"The blue haired girl with the big sword is mine," said Kiba with a glare on his face as he was creating a pair of Holy Erasers and throwing one to issei.

Naruto looked at Tokiko. "Leftovers are fine with me.

Naruto rushed Tokiko and slashed at her. Tokiko drew heer sword and stopped the attack with ease. Before Naruto could fully back away Tokiko opened her plam with a blast of light that sent Naruto flying. Naruto landed on his back and grimmnced in pain. He looked at her hand and noticed that she had rings on each finger.

"What was that?" asked Ruruko.

"That looked like a light blast," said Asia.

"But she's a human! No human has the magic capacity to use pure light magic!" said Tusbaki.

"It's Alchemy," said Sona. "Allow me to introduce myself to you again. My name is Tsumura Tokiko. Warrior Alchemist (1)

"Alchemy? But that's different from Naruto-san's own Alchemy," said Loup.

"She's Right," said Naruto standing up. "All races to some extent have their own form of alchemy. My own Alchemy is a bastardized Version of Human Alchemy. True Devil Alchemy is purely manipulation of elements into rare materials or weapons, where human alchemy can be used from combat transmutation to item forging,"

"Your correct. I'm a member of the Alchemist Army under the control of the Vatican. My skills don't like in magic, but Science!" yelled Tokiko opening her hand up and forming another light blast.

Naruto brought frost Pain up and blocked the attack, before he flow at Tokiko. The duo exchanged blows in quick succession, but due to Naruto's speed and strength he managed to gain the upper hand and knock away Tokiko's blade. The blue haired girl kept her grip tight on her blade even though it was high in the air. Tokiko raised her hand to attack with a blast, but Naruto slashed at Tokiko and unleashed a blast of ice. The slash hit Tokiko across the chest with enough force to send her blade flying in the air! Tokiko looked at Naruto's belt and reached for his spare Kakugane. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Tokiko by her head and slammed her into the ground, before he put frost pain to her throat.

Tokiko looked at her opponent with a glare. "I yeiled," said Tokiko.

Naruto let her up as they looked at the fights between Irina and Issei as well as Xenovia and Kiba. With the sword maidens coming out on top of their respective fights. Xenovia said something to the boys before she and Irena made their way over to Tokiko.

"Tokiko let's go," said Xenovia annoyance clear in her voice.

Tokiko looked at Naruto who looked back at her, she turned away and left the area with her comrades. As they left Tokiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a Kakugane XLIV.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I got to say that i'm a bit... unhappy with this chapter. Mostly due to the fact that i'm still a bit burned, but I feel better then before. Now I feel like i'm going to catch hell for the Tokiko managing to still the Kakugane, but I have a reason for it. I'll be back with the next chapter soon.

Also currently I'm looking into doing something for My Hero, but for as many anime and cartoons as I know I haven't done anything for them. If I put up a poll for an off the cuff story for any of the shows I know what show would I do? I don't know. Like I said I know to many.

A/N

1: Tokiko is NOT an OC and is from Buso Renkin.


	18. Don't tell me to calm down!

Cat: Naruto X High School DXD

Title: The Devil Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sona/Serafall/Tsubaki/Ruruko/Bennia/Mami/Rena/Ravel/?/?, Saji X Momo/Kiyuu

Summary: (Update) Now that Sona has been freed from her Contract with Riser Phenex she can get back to Ruling over Kuoh... At least that was the plan. Forces are mounting that may threaten her short lived Victory.

I feel like I owe Everyone an apology for the last 2 chapters. As I have stated I've been burnout and haven't been at my best for a little over 2 weeks. I can't promise that I won't slip, but I can say that i'm going to do my best to make sure that the Quality of my Story won't degrade.

Now that that's out the way. Check out Project REMNANT. Something I wanted to get off the ground for a while. It's a RWBY based Project that I've been working on for a while. I'll have more details soon.

Review Response

 **Beastyd22:** I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you my friend

 **Djberneman:** Oh you have no clue

 **Archer Chef:** I might try for that at a Later date. The only weird thing is that a lot of people may confuse some of the characters for OC's Lord Knows that when I read a fic and come across an unfamiliar name I have to go and research who that character is.

 **Le Phoque Blanc:** Maybe not today, but soon.

 **Demonzone2571:** I will not confirm or Deny that.

Let's get this party started.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: Don't tell me to Calm Down**

 **Location: Sona and Naruto's Home**

 **Place: Naruto's Lab**

 **Time: 0200**

Naruto broke several of his beakers, and broke several testing blades in pure rage. He killed a few of his test Homunculi with a blast of lighting! While this was happening Mami sat on the stairs watching him with a bit of glee. Seeing him in his wrath, raging like a beast bound in chains and confined to a cage not of his own volition was an experience in and off itself. It also brought up a feeling all devils knew well. A feeling that was ingranded in their DNA and even grafted itself onto the DNA of reincarnated Devils.

Lust.

The raw power he was unleashing was almost busting though the seals that restricted almost 40 percent of his powers. Even with so much restricted he was still exciting force equal to that of a High Class Devil. Such raw power was... intoxicating to the blonde haired girl. All supernatural beings-bar angels- were attracted to the strong. Mostly due to the fact that they wanted their future offspring to be strong and strong mates made strong offspring. Currently Mami was looking at a piller of power. Just feeling his raw power made her want to jump his bones.

"THAT BITCH!" yelled Naruto as he looked at his belt that he abandoned on his table.

Naruto always kept 3 Kakugane on his person at all times. When he left along with the Peerage he had discovered that one was missing. He quickly sent out Enju and Rena to find the three girls, but that had managed to set up a barrier that deflected their ability to find them. So now he had to wait for them to appear again. When they did... He was going to show them the true sins of a Devil!

Mami got up and dusted off her skirt as she made her way down to the floor. "That rage is going to cost you a lot to repair your equipment," said Mami.

Naruto turned on her and pushed her against the wall. "One of my kakugane was stolen! If someone can figure out the blueprint or worse reverse engineer it with Light based magic we're all FUCKED!" yelled Naruto as he stuggled to keep his raw anger under control.

Mami didn't look at Naruto with fear. She touched his face. "Take your anger out on me. Use your lust ravage my body like the devil you are Naruto-san," said Mami

Naruto slammed his lips into her own in a brushing kiss as he gripped her thighs and lifted her up. Mami moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naruto Naruto slowly began to dry hump her, their clothed parts preventing full penetration at the moment. Naruto grabbed her large breasts before before ripping open her shirt. Mami opened her mouth allowing Naruto access to her tongue. Their tongues began to fight for dominance. This was what she wanted. All his raw energy was forcing her to submit to him like she was a bitch in heat!

Mami moaned as Naruto's hands left her breasts, before he ripped off her corset and shirt open making buttons fly everywhere unleashing her bra covered breasts, before he ripped that away too. Before things could get any hotter someone cleared their throat near the top of the stairs. Both Naruto and Mami looked up to see Sona stnading there with a glare in her eyes.

"Mami I would like a word with you," said Sona from the stairs.

Naruto moved away from Mami, who's face was flushed. She gave Naruto a small kiss on the lips, before walking off to speak with her King.

Once the duo were at the top of the stairs and away from Naruto's lab, Sona turned around and slapped Mami with all her might. Mami's head barely moved, but her cheek was turning red from the hit. She gripped her cheek in pain as she looked at the glaring Sona, a small grin on her face. It was clear that Sona was mad and Mami knew that she had been playing a dangerous game messing around with Naruto currently. To her what was life without a little danger.

"I don't have to warn you about the consequences of messing with Naruto while he is being punished do I **[Bishop]** Mami?" asked Sona

Mami chuckled. "No Sona-sama. I was just offering him and outlet for his rage. He could freely use my body as he pleases," said Mami.

"Do not test me Mami. I am your **[King]** and i demand your obedience and compliance !" growled Sona allowing her powers to flare.

Mami smiled. "Of course Sona-sama. I wouldn't ever dream of defying you," said Mami with a smile as she turned to leave, only to stop. "However if he seeks me out I won't turn him away, especially if he seeks comfort in my bed,"

At that point Sona screamed and unleashed a pure blast of water. Mami waved her hand and made a barrier as the water hit it and slid to the sides. As they did they sliced though the metal chair and stone pillar on either side of her.

Mami let out a small laugh. "If if didn't know any better I would swear that was designed to kill me Sona-sama," said Mami flexing her hand as yellow energy swirled around it.

"Don't test me!" yelled Sona flaring her own Magic.

The duo stood off against each other, but were quickly stopped as the air around them froze. They looked to the door to see Esdeath standing there.

Sona that is enough. Your letting your responsibility as a **[King]** conflict with the feeling in your heart. Mami you are her **[Bishop]** a protector of Sona. Don't antagonize her any further," said Esdeath.

Mami and Sona looked at each other, before Mami walked off. Sona didn't say a word as she looked at the door that lead to the man she loved.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Abandoned Church**

 **Time: 0300**

Tokiko examined the item that she had stolen from Uzumaki. It was a gray hexagon. She could tell just by looking at it that it was built using alchemy and had incredible power. As an Alchemist Warrior she was one of the 1000 people tasked with the order to either find the Original Philosophers Stone or create a new one. This might be the key to unlocking said Stone. Tokiko stood up and held the item up.

"Let's see if I can unlock your secrets," said Tokiko as she focused her energy into the Kakugane.

The Kakugane opened and began to reform the form of four scythe-like blades lined with four hexagons each and are connected to attachments clamped to her thighs via 3 mechanical arm segments each that were attached to her lower thigh.

"This is interesting," said Tokiko.

one of the blades moved of their own accord and destroyed a rock that was about to hit her in the head. The Alchemist warrior turned to find Xenovia standing their with a few rocks in her hand.

"I'm disappointed in you Tokiko. How could you use Devil Magic when you are a servant of he who is almighty?" said Xenovia with an annoyed look on her face.

Tokiko looked at her. "As an Alchemist Warrior I will do everything in my power to slay evil," said Tokiko.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, before charging at Tokiko and drawing a smaller sword then what she normally had. One of Tokiko's Scythe blades rose and blocked the attack. Xenovia stopped and reversed directions and attempted another slash. One of the back legs came up and blocked the slash. Tokiko took her own sword and thrust it at Xenovia. Xenovia blocked the attack and jumped backwards.

Are you done with your Foolish Evaluation?" asked Tokiko.

"Yes. Remember what I said Tokiko. I would loathe to have to take your head," said Xenovia.

Tokiko didn't say a word as she looked at her newest weapon.

000000000000000000000000000

Short, but I think that it was perfect chapter. No action needed. Now to make things a bit clearer this part of the story runs around the time Kiba 'defects' from Rias. Next chapter will be out soon and will include some action, but in the mean time I hope you guys check out Project REMNANT.


End file.
